Magical Frost
by Starskulls
Summary: The Dark Lord is back with a new ally so Dumbledore enlists the help of the Guardians. Jack Frost is sent to Hogwarts for a year but must be the Winter Spirit at the same time. Can he keep his secret from those around him? Especially from the sneaky Slytherins. New friends are made and he faces his biggest battle yet. Who is this new ally though? Cover by EdiblePoetry :)
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**Yeah so this is gonna be a Harry Potter crossover with Rise of the Guardians. I am not the world's biggest Harry Potter fan; I'll admit that because my heart is attached to Rise of the Guardians. My friend actually inspired me to write this. Mainly because she was pestering me to write about something she understands, since all of my stories she doesn't really get and I have to explain to her what they are about. But Harry Potter she completely understands so I hope this pleases her. If it doesn't… well… tough. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy guys!**

* * *

Up in the school of Hogwarts where the owls were circling the huge turrets of the castle, Professor McGonagall was walking about in the Main Hall, waiting for the Head Master. She was worrying. There had been lots of Death Eaters around and according to sight seers; they had some sort of creatures formed out of sand with them. It seems that the Death Eaters have a new ally. Who that was remained unknown. The other teachers were on precautions too and the ghosts had been alerted to keep an eye out.

The big double doors opened and McGonagall whirled her head round to see Dumbledore walking in with a concerned look on his face. "Oh Albus! What is happening?" McGonagall asked worriedly, her expression terrified.

Thankfully the new school year hadn't begun yet and it was going to start in three weeks. There wasn't much time; they had to keep their students safe. "Minerva, it is as I feared. The Death Eaters are launching more attacks and the Dark Lord is on the move. His powers are returning" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall gasped and grasped the man's arm. "Oh no, what shall we do? We can't call up people from the Ministry and have them around the castle! That would alarm the students and the Ministry are already trying to keep people calm from last year!" she said and Dumbledore bowed his head.

The death of Cedric Diggory had been a terrible shock to all of them and he was dearly missed. Harry was the most scarred out of all of them as he had watched Cedric die right in front of his eyes. Not to mention that the Dark Lord had risen right in front of him too.

Now Dumbledore was quite powerful but with the Dark Lord on the move and his powers growing, Dumbledore was at a huge disadvantage. Not only did he have to be at Hogwarts but he had to deal with the Ministry snooping around too.

"Plus, isn't that woman from the Ministry coming to teach here? Professor Dolores Umbridge?" she added and Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah yes but even with her here, I fear that the school will not be safe" Dumbledore said solemnly. This had popped up right out of the blue as the Ministry wanted Umbridge to keep an eye on certain students but they said no names although it was pretty obvious.

"What must we do?" McGonagall asked and Dumbledore stroked his beard. There was only one thing they could do. He then started to retreat back out through the double doors and McGonagall stared after him. "Where are you going?" she called but Dumbledore didn't turn round.

All he said was, "To visit some old friends."

* * *

**So... how was it? Sorry it was short though. Good? Bad? This is my very first crossover so I hope it WAS okay. If any of you have seen my previous work, you will know that I am in love with Rise of the Guardians like I have said above. If there are any errors concerning this crossover, please let me know and I will change it immediately. Okay, I will give you all cupcakes in the next chapter ! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning

**Back again! Well I have done two exams now! Jeez, revision sucks big time! R.E ain't so bad but Welsh... Ugh m friends were right. I should not have taken Welsh. What am doing? I am here to write not to babble in about school! So here is the new chapter! I think someone mentioned that the teachers don't say things like 'plus' and things like that. I am sorry, I am brand new to writing Harry Potter. The friend who inspired me to write this was disappointed in me for that. Ha! Watch there buddy. **

**Anyway, here is the center and cupcakes to all who reviewed, favourited and followedpans even read this!**

* * *

At the North Pole, North was in the Globe room inspecting the golden lights on the Globe. They were all flickering prettily and North smiled as he knew that the children believed in him and the other Guardians with all their hearts.

A yeti came running over looking very startled which made North feel quite cautious. A yeti didn't usually act this startled unless something serious was happening. He babbled something to North that nobody else would understand and North leapt to his feet.

Now? For what?

North sped past the yeti, ran to his office and banged the door open. His eyes instantly snapped over to the fire place where the fire was flickering in an unusual manner. North smiled in relief and his heart race slowed down as he knew the familiar entrance of an old friend.

Dumbledore came out of the fireplace that was now a blazing green that then quickly returned to the dull orange as it was before. His expression was dim but at the same time, his eyes had a light amount of joy dancing about in them.

"Ah! It has been long time!" North said smiling, holding out a hand which Dumbledore returned warmly. If memory served, North had seen Dumbledore fifteen years ago when he and the other Guardians, minus Jack, had been asked to help with a… case.

"Yes it has North. Far too long. Now, are the others here?" Dumbledore asked looking around. North looked surprised.

"You want to see them all?" North asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. One in particular" he said and North now was very cautious. Dumbledore didn't usually want them all together unless it was serious. Dumbledore saw the old man's expression and the glint in his eyes faded a little.

"North. He has returned" Dumbledore said folding his arms behind his back. North's blue eyes widened and he gasped.

"I will summon the others immediately" North said quickly, turning on his heels and ran back to the Globe room to activate the lights.

Bunny was in Australia, enjoying a nice rabbit run to get some exercise and the blazing heat. No snow, no ice and no annoying white haired teenagers. But then he saw the familiar coloured lights rippling in the sky and he skidded to a halt. North wanted them? What for? Bunny sighed as his refreshing exercising run coming to an end and tapped on the ground, retreating down to his tunnels.

Tooth was in China with Baby Tooth, collecting a few molars as she was trying to get out in the field more. She smiled at how clean the teeth she had in her hand were. Baby Tooth then chirped in alarm as she saw the lights and Tooth turned her head in the direction of the sky and gasped. They were needed? Was Pitch back? Was someone in trouble? Only one way to find out! Tooth sped up into the sky followed by Baby Tooth, their wings spinning like powerful propellers.

Sandy was hovering in the sky in the United Kingdom sending out sweet dreams to sleeping children. It felt good knowing that all the children were sleeping peacefully and nothing was bothering them. Sandy then sensed something and he lifted his head up to the sky and saw the lights reaching out across the sky. He then quickly formed his sand aeroplane and pulled on his goggles. He sped in the direction of the Pole and wondered what was wrong.

Jack Frost was flying through the air in Alaska like a child on a hyperactivity reign and whooped with joy as he spread a layer of fresh white snow onto the small villages. He then landed on top of a mountain and sucked in the sweet air and let the strong breeze ruffle his hair. He then looked up at the sky to sigh but then widened his eyes at the familiar sight of the lights. He felt quite worried and eager at the same time as he hadn't been called before. Quickly, he jumped up into the sky like a hawk and let the breeze take him to the Pole.

Little did he know that he was in for the shock and surprise of his life.

* * *

**So how was it? Harry Potter fans, if I have written something that is incorrect,then please PM me! I need to know what my errors are! Okay five reviews for more and cupcakes to all in the next chapter! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: You are going to School!

**Hey again! Sorry this is so late but I have been a bit busy! Again, any mistakes Harry Potter fans, please point out! Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

Jack was of course, the last one to arrive at the Pole and when he arrive, he found something that he wasn't expecting. He came through the window on a blast of cold air and landed on the Globe with the others watching him below but there was also a new face there too.

He saw a rather old man; far older than North with blue eyes, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least three or two times. Now Jack could tell he was old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots.

"Hey guys and… random old guy" Jack said and Tooth put her hands on her hips.

"Jack Frost, that is no way to talk to a visitor!" she scolded and Jack slid off the Globe.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

The old man smiled, "No need for apologize Jack Frost, for I am old; much older than you think" he said and Jack remembered his manners that North and the others had taught him and he stuck out his hand.

"Well since you know my name already, care to share yours?" he asked. North grinned as Jack's manners were getting better.

"Ah, of course. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore but please call me Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore said warmly.

Jack's jaw nearly dropped at that mouthful of a name, "Er… nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore" Jack said awkwardly. "So… uh… what are you here for?" Jack added.

"Glad you asked Frostbite" Bunny said with a grin. He already knew what was happening as he had got to the Pole early and he couldn't stop a grin coming to his face.

"North please explain" Dumbledore said looking at Father Christmas who nodded.

"Jack, Dumbledore is the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry" North said and as he expected, Jack started to laugh.

"Are you serious? Witches? Wizards? What's next, goblins?" he asked between gasps.

"Well, goblins are clever as they come but not the friendliest of creatures" Dumbledore said and from the looks the other Guardians were giving him, he knew that this was no joke.

"Are you for real?" he asked and Sandy gave him a thumb up.

"As real as us all mate!" Bunny commented, folding his arms, enjoying the look on the teen face shocked face.

"Okay…" Jack said, then making a hand gesture for North to carry on.

"But there has been a disturbance in the world of magic Jack. An enemy has risen again back to power, like Pitch did but this enemy is worse than Pitch" North said and Jack nodded understandably.

"We do not speak his name but he is known as the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His powers are growing and he also appears to have a new ally. The teachers at Hogwarts, fear that he will attack the school and harm the students; one in particular. This is where you come in" North explained.

Jack's grip on his staff tightened as he could feel what was coming next.

"We need you to go undercover at Hogwarts, as a student for the year and protect the students" North said and Jack almost dropped his staff.

"You want me… Jack Frost… Guardian of Fun… to go to… SCHOOL?!" he shrieked.

Bunny burst into peels of laughter at Jack's reaction and he pointed a finger at him and simply said, "SURPRISE!"

The others couldn't help but snicker and snigger at Jack who was at lost for words. "Now hold on for one damn minute! What makes you think I want to go? I have a job if you haven't noticed!" Jack said, gesturing to himself.

Bunny scoffed, "Right... spreading snow so kids can catch colds is a really good job" he said sarcastically and Jack's staff went blue with rage.

"I swear to Moon, I will freeze your ears off Kanagroo!" Jack snapped.

"Now let's not fight" Dumbledore said calmly, noticing the tension. "I have arranged something for your job Jack. I will have some wizards and witches I know around the world to use their knowledge of magic to spread the snow but not as fine as you do of course."

"Flattering me won't get you anywhere" Jack mumbled. Tooth her head, knowing that this had put Jack in a bad mood.

"I have a potion that will last the entire year that will enable the students and staff to see you. You may go around Hogwarts to spread your snow and to go to the villages but please don't fly off as I wish to keep mysl students safe" Dumbldore explained and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am not giving up my staff for a wand, which I take you use?" Jack said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Don't worry about that. A simple spell will transform you staff into a wand so you cant lose it. All the equipment you will need will be delivered here tomorrow so I would say everything is settled" Dumbledore finished.

Jack could see he wasn't getting out of this and the old man was wise for choosing him as he looked more like a studentthan the others. "Fine" he grumbled.

"Good! Farewell all and I will see you soon Jack" Dumbledore said and he pulled his rather odd looking wand out; flicked it and disappeared.

Bunnysmiled at Jack who was still pouting. "Looks like you're going to school!" he said tauntingly.

Jack rolled his eyes but what Tooth said next made his eyes widen in horror.

"Ooohh I wonder what you will look like in a uniform!" she said with wonder.

"UNIFORM?!" Jack screamed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**So how was it? Well Jack hasn't been to school in 300 years so I figured he would act like that:) Can I have six reviews for more chapters and cupcakes? **

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**So sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I have been focusing on my other story, so I decided to take a break to work on this one! So I hope this is okay and if there are any errors, please tell me. Cupcakes to all and please enjoy! XD**

* * *

Jack woke up in his room at the Pole the next morning with a splitting headache and the relief that an old guy coming to the Pole and forcing him to go to a magic school was just a dream. Jack grinned to himself as he untangled himself from his sheets but then his eyes widened at the books placed in the corner of his snow covered room. He let out a yell of horror as he realized this hadn't been a dream at all.

Jack then sat up cross legged on his bed, holding the blue bed sheets in his hands and closing his eyes. His heartbeat started to slow down but then another yell was let out as Bunny burst into his room. Jack was so startled; he fell off his bed in a tangle of sheets.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he sand and Jack let out a growl.

"Shut up!" Jack said pulling his covers over his head, cocooning himself in his sheets. Bunny hopped right over and kicked Jack with quite bit of force. Jack let out a yell of pain as Bunny kicked him in the ribs. His temper was then activated when Bunny kicked him even harder. Okay now, Bunny, this school business was getting right on his nerves! "That's it!" he screamed, untangling himself from his sheets and getting to his feet.

He made a grab for his staff, that was always left by the side of his bed and dashed after the six foot Pooka who was already out of his room and on his way to the Globe room. Jack ran after him with surprising speed with his staff at the ready to freeze Bunny's ears off. Finally, he reached the Globe room but the only one who was there was North.

"Ah Jack you're up!" North said happily but by the look on Jack's face, he could tell that Jack wasn't at all happy.

" . ?" Jack growled. Now he was in a really bad mood and only really exciting things could get him out of moods like this and North knew this. Everybody knew it.

"In his Warren. I take it he woke you up and you saw all of your books?" North asked and Jack nodded.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" Jack asked and North shook his head.

"No my boy but we have no time to waste! I had a letter this morning off Dumbledore that came with your books, saying that we need to go to Diagon Alley to get your robes and your wand" Dumbledore said but was stopped by Jack pointing his staff at him.

"Hold up! Wand?! Oh no, I will wear robes and go to school but I am NOT swapping my staff for a small, flimsy stick that shoots things at people!" Jack said.

North shrugged, "Not much difference with your staff" he said and his mind told him that was a bad thing to say.

Jack's eyes darkened, "My staff is a part of me. I have never parted with it since I became who I am and I am not starting now" he said warningly.

North came over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, I just remembered that Dumbledore said there was a spell to turn your staff into a wand" he said and Jack shrugged.

"Fine. Now let's hurry to this Alley or whatever. How long do I have till I have to go?" Jack asked.

"Two days!" North said, picking up a small snow globe .

"Two days?! I won't have time to say goodbye to Jamie!" Jack protested and North sighed.

"Jack, the sooner we go to Diagon Alley, the sooner you can say goodbye and give them one last snowball fight. You will be going to that school for a year" North reminded him and Jack hated that part. No snowball fights, flying and seeing his believers for an entire year? What was with that?

"So where is this Diagon Alley?" Jack asked, getting ready to jump through the portal which North was about to throw.

"London!" North said, smashing the globe on the ground so the shimmering portal appeared.

Before Jack could say anything to that as he expected it to be in a more secretive place, he was pushed into the portal, followed by North, to soon land in front of a grubby looking pub that had a black door leading into it. Jack wondered if anyone saw them popping out of nowhere but the remembered that there were mostly adults here so they probably didn't.

"Here we are! The Leaky Cauldron!" North said. Jack also wondered why many people didn't go into it but there was a big New Looks store on the left of it and a surf shop on the right of it so that answered that question.

"I thought you said we're gonna go to Diagon Alley" Jack said and North nodded.

"We are!" he replied, giving Jack a playful shove that steered him into the pub. Once they got inside, Jack took in the appearances of the people around him. There were a few old women with pipes in their mouths and some were drinking small glasses of sherry. There were a few men with tall glasses in their hands, having a nice chat. One man that caught Jack's attention, was a huge man standing in front of the bar with a large glass.

He had wild and bushy black hair, on his head and his face and he had hands the size of dustbin lids. His feet were like the size of a baby dolphin and he could have gotten away of being mistaken for a giant. North seemed to know this man so he went over with a big smile. "Hagrid!" he said with a warm greeting.

Hagrid turned around and his small eyes lit up. "North! How are you? It's been too long!" he said, getting up and giving North a big hug. Jack, who was standing in front of North, had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed in the hug.

"Yes it has!" North said, after a minute hug and pulled away.

"So what are you doin' around here? Fancy a drink? It's on me!" Hagrid said invitingly.

"As much as I want that, I cannot. I am taking Jack Frost to get his robes and wand! He has been requested to join Hogwarts for the year by Dumbledore!" North said gesturing to Jack. Hagrid looked down at the white haired teen who waved a little awkwardly.

"Hey there! How old are you by the way?" Hagrid asked.

"Over three hundred years old" Jack said, a little irritated by that question for some reason.

"Blimey! Over three hundred? That's old, no offense there" Hagrid said but Jack grinned.

"None taken. I am not as old as North mind" Jack said and Hagrid laughed.

"True! Well I think you look around Harry's age so you'll fit in with Year fives this year" Hagrid said. From the look on Jack's face at that name, North nudged him.

"Tell you later" he whispered but then looked back at Hagrid. "Well, we must be off to Diagon Alley!" North said and Hagrid nodded.

"Yes! Well I hope you get into a good house! I hope you make friends too, Harry would be happy to make friends with you and Hermione and Ron too!" Hagrid said happily.

North and Jack gave one more wave before leaving Hagrid to his drink and heading through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where only a few bins and dead plants were.

Jack let out a huge sigh, "Wow, that guy is huge!" he commented and North laughed.

"Well, he is the Games Keeper at Hogwarts!" North said, picking up an old umbrella that was lying by a dustbin.

"Who is Harry anyway?" Jack asked as he watched North tapped the umbrella on the brick wall.

"I will explain when we finish getting your things. For now Jack…" North said, looking at the wall that then started to quiver and wriggle and then a small hole appeared. It then began to grow wider until it formed a doorway. It then revealed a street that made Jack's jaw drop.

"Welcome…" North said spreading his arms out, "To Diagon Alley!"

* * *

**So how was it? Opinions please? Seven reviews for more and more cupcakes! XD Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Back again! Well I hope that last chapter was alright and I hope this chapter is okay, please PM me if I have made any mistakes because I fear I have. Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's eyes were almost popping out of his head as he stared around at the strange street before him. He didn't need to be told to get a move on by North. His head turned from side to side as he and North started to walk up the street.

The shops were selling all kinds of weird and wonderful items, one of them alarming him by a woman shouting, "Dragon livers, seventeen Sickles an ounce." Jack almost pulled a face at that but he thought it was best not to.

He did like the shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. He was going to ask North if he could had one but he remembered asking Tooth after Dumbledore left yesterday if he could take Baby Tooth with him and she had agreed as had Baby Tooth. She stuck to him like a magnet when she was on her breaks.

North then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and squinted at it. "Now, we shall get your robes from _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. It's only a little further up" North said and Jack shuddered. The thought of uniform made him squirm. He did not want to swap his hoodie from some crummy uniform!

After walking past more strange shops… and people… Jack and North entered the robe shop to be greeted by the owner, Madam Malkin who was a squat, dressed in mauve. "Ah, you must be North, Dumbledore's friend and you must be young Jackson!" Madam Malkin beamed.

"Yes we are here for some fittings please!" North said with a smile, edging Jack forward.

Jack said nothing and Madam Malkin laughed, "A shy one? Come on; hop up on the stool back here. North, please wait here" Madam Malkin said, pointing to the back of the shop where a few stools were standing. Jack nodded his head and went over and hopped up on the stool. He didn't like the fact that she was babying him but he didn't want to be rude. He would probably get turned into a frog or something!

Madam Malkin then stood on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. As Jack watched her work, he eyes the caught the sight of a paper and the words and pictures on the front appeared to be moving. He could faintly see an image of a boy and his name was the heading of the page. First of all, that paper was weird. Secondly, Harry Potter, Jack thought. Was that the guy who Hagrid was talking about? He had to know why Harry was in the paper.

"Excuse me, but who is that guy in the paper?" Jack asked and Madam Malkin turned to the paper.

"Oh that's Harry Potter. He is the one who claims that the Dark Lord is back and the one who claimed that Cedric Diggory was killed by the Dark Lord right in front of him. He was also in the paper because he used magic outside of school against a… Dementor apparently. Almost got himself expelled" she replied without looking up.

Jack processed this. Maybe this was why Dumbledore wanted him and that Harry was a specific one that needed to be watched. The Dark Lord was a killer? Wow, the others and that teacher could have mentioned that!

Before Jack could ask anything else, Madam Malkin smiled at him; "Well that you done!" she said. Jack hopped down from his stool and Madam Malkin handed his robes which was wrapped up in a package.

Jack then walked back to the entrance of the shop where North was placing money on the counter. Madam Malkin gave him a wave and he waved back as they walked out of the shop. "See? Not so hard!" North said smiling. Jack looked up at him.

"I need to know a bit more about the Dark Lord" he said, lowering his voice at the last two words. North froze but then sighed.

"I guess you should know. Okay, we will get your staff sorted and we shall talk when we get back to Pole" North replied.

"Oh, I also heard about houses too! What are they?" Jack asked, quite eagerly.

"Oh, those are important! Well, Gryfifindor's emblematic animal is a lion, and its colours are red and gold. Its traits are bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage and daring. Hufflepuff's emblematic animal is a badger and its colours are yellow and black. The traits are dedication, hardworking, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw's emblematic animal is an eagle and its colours are blue and bronze. The traits are intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and individuality. Finally, Slytherin's emblematic animal is a serpent and its colours are green and silver. The traits are traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, intelligence, fraternity and power."

Jack exhaled loudly, "Wow that is a mouthful! Well I know I won't be in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor I reckon" Jack said, his eyes going up as he thought about this. North smiled and then his eyes fell upon a shop.

It read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Jack pushed open the door and a little tinkle of a bell was heard above the door. It was quite a small shop but there was a chair in which North sat on. Jack saw thousands of narrow boxes piled up neatly right up to the ceiling. Jack looked up at them and his eyes bulged. "Mamma mia!" he breathed.

"Good afternoon" a soft voice said and Jack almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see an old man with wide pale eyes staring at him.

"Uh… hey" Jack said.

"You must be Jack Frost. Dumbledore spoke to me about you not long ago and said that you do not wish to have a wand but to use your staff as one instead? Well, I have a spell to transform it but I will have to put a substance in it. What it shall be, I do not know. The wand chooses the wizard" Ollivander said mysteriously.

Jack felt a bit edgy now as those eyes and the voice were a bit creepy. "May I have your staff?" he asked holding out a hand. Jack was hesitant but the throat clearing he got from North made him hand it over. Ollivander smiled as he took it and then went to the back of his store where Jack started to tap his fingers. Once he thought he heard Ollivander say, "I wonder…"

Finally, he came back but not with a staff in his hand but a wand which was a lot similar to his staff but no crescent shape on the end and the handle was smooth. The shop owner handed Jack the wand and as soon as it touched Jack's hand, a chill ran out through the air and this felt very pleasing to Jack.

"Bravo I say but very curious indeed" Ollivander said looking at the wand. Before Jack could ask what was curious, Ollivander cleared his throat.

"Now all you need to do to get your staff back to its normal size, you just say engorgio. Give it a try" Ollivander said and Jack looked at his wand.

"Engorgio" he said and instantly, his wand grew and the crook formed back and he was now holding his staff once again. Jack looked pleased at this as did North.

"Now to make it smaller again, just say, Reducio" Ollivander watching the boy with his pale eyes.

"Reducio" Jack said and watched his staff shrink back into a wand. Looking at the old man, he eyed the man suspiciously.

"What did you do to my staff?" he asked.

"I charmed it. I also placed a Dragon heartstring core in your staff which is needed to cast spells. That is a rather usual Dragon heartstring core I must say. I haven't been able to find a person who has managed to bond with it for a very long time. Very curious" Ollivander said.

Jack wasn't too sure if he liked this guy or not. He backed away and said the spell to make his staff come back and then watched North get up and pay. This year at Hogwarts was going to be very curious indeed.

* * *

**So was it okay? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know? I had that info for the houses from a friend.**

**Thoughts and opinions on this please? Ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes please! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Boarding Time

**Sup people? Long time no see! I have an excuse! I went to the caravan and like the idiot I am, I forgot my laptop so I could write so I was delayed. Hey don't be mad, we all make mistakes... Anyway, cupcakes to all and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, after Jack had quickly said goodbye to Jamie with a snow day and a promise that they would write to each other, the Guardians had arrived in London and were walking towards King's Cross Station with Jack pushing a huge trolley with all of his stuff in cases. Jack had somehow talked Tooth into letting him take Baby Tooth with him as he didn't fancy getting a pet because frankly, he didn't like any of the choices. North had talked to Dumbledore about Jack bringing Baby Tooth and he said that was fine.

He didn't like seeing Baby Tooth sitting in a cage like that since she was better free but that was one rule he had to obey.

Jack had actually woken up about four in the morning and had to wait for another three hours for the others to wake up. They had all agreed to see him off, even Bunny, which Jack found touching and had teased him all the way to London. Bunny had merely said he was glad that Jack would be away for the year but the others were completely emotional. Tooth didn't stop hugging him all the way down, North keep rambling on to him about Christmas gifts as he would have to stay in school for Christmas. Sandy keep smiling at him and making images and Jack could see that he was trying to say that he would send him sweet dreams every night.

What Jack found really funny was that everyone apart from North, had to take a potion to make them look like humans but their eye colours and heights stayed the same.

Bunny was wearing a green shirt with brown knee length shorts and he had tanned skin and had black boots on his feet. His hair was short and brown and he had a red bandanna tied around it.

Tooth was wearing a purple and green summer dress with matching sandals. She had long black hair and golden bangles all over her wrists with matching earrings. Her skin was fairly tanned like Bunny's only hers was slightly darker.

Sandy was dressed just like a pilot, even with the goggles. Jack found his human form the coolest and Bunny had to disagree, even though he didn't like the feeling of being human, he thought his form was pretty cool.

Finally, they had arrived at Platform Nine – Platform Ten and Jack pulled the ticket from his hoodie pocket, seeing which train he had to take. He was just dumbfounded that even what his friends looked like, he was getting all the stares! He wasn't sure what for, his white hair or that he was still barefoot. He had actually thrown a tantrum about the shoes and had actually threatened to throw another blizzard next Easter which had caused Bunny to go mental until North finally agreed to let him go without shoes.

Looking at his ticket, he was very confused since his ticket said Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. His train was supposed to be in the middle of Nine and Tem but it didn't seem to be here. North was a bit confused too as Dumbledore hadn't told him about this. Bunny scoffed and folded his arms, "Now what mate? Did Albus give ya a dodgy ticket?" he asked.

North was about to argue until Tooth raised her hand to silence them, "Zip it a minute" she said. The others followed her gaze to see a plump woman walking past with six kids, near Jack's age and two were girls. Four had flaming red hair, one had messy hair like Jack's only black and one of the girls had wavy brown hair.

"Come on you lot, you know where your train is. Past the Muggles like every year" the woman said.

"Ah! They are on same train as you Jack!" North said, giving Jack a push to follow them. Jack wasn't as keen as North probably wanted him to make friends. The group then walked to nine and ten and to the Guardians surprise, each of the kids, ran in single file and vanished! He had ran right into the wall! That was just… weird!

Finally, once all the kids had come through, Jack watched the woman run and disappear after them. "Our turn!" Tooth said, taking a hold of Jack trolley and pushing it forward. Jack wanted to wait a second but then the others grabbed onto his trolley and gave it a push too. Jack felt his feet running forward and as he came closer into contact with the brick wall, he closed his eyes just in case it didn't work.

He waited for the crash but it didn't come. He then found his trolley stopping so he opened his eyes to find himself looking at a scarlet steam engine. The platform was packed with people with all different animals in cages and Jack even saw some paper birds flying around! Looking up at a sign he saw that this was Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Jack saw some people lifting the student's luggage onto the train as did North.

"Take fairy Jack and I will take your things to be loaded on" North said and Jack quickly took Baby Tooth as North took full hold of the trolley and pushed it away. Looking back at the others, he found Tooth hugging him again as he had to board in a few minutes.

"Now don't forget to floss every day and you are to write every day too!" she said quickly until Bunny pulled her away.

"Let him breathe Sheila! He will have other things to do besides writing and flossing" Bunny said grinning. He then let go of her and looked at Jack.

"You know you'll miss me Kangaroo" Jack said with snigger and Bunny punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I gotta admit, it'll be different having no snowman around to entertain us" Bunny said with a wide grin.

"You said it" Jack said with a laugh. He didn't want to hug Bunny as it would be a little weird and Bunny felt the same. Now looking down at Sandy and since this wasn't unusual, he floated up to Jack's height and gave him a hug which the frost child happily accepted.

"I'll miss ya too Sandy" Jack said. Once he let go of the little man, he found myself in a tight embrace as the huge Russian was now hugging him.

"Ah my boy, I will miss you!" North said. Jack was going to reply but his lungs were being crushed so he couldn't speak, let alone breathe. Thankfully Tooth noticed.

"North you're crushing his bones" Tooth said and North let go apologetically.

"Sorry!" he said and Jack grinned.

"No problem" he said with a wheeze. The whistling of the train was then heard and Jack knew it was time to go. Quickly, he hopped in through the doorway just in time before it closed. He then ran through the train, looking for an empty compartment, completely forgetting Baby Tooth was being tossed around in her cage. Finally he found one so he slid inside, put Baby Tooth down and looked out the window.

He couldn't see his friends for a moment or two but then he caught the familiar sight of North's large body with the others standing beside him. He then waved rapidly out the window hoping they would see and thankfully they did before the train started to move. They eagerly waved back even when the train kept moving and Jack could still see Tooth crying. He didn't stop waving until they were out of sight completely and then he flopped down onto his seat by the window. He preferred being near the window as it was closer to the open. Sort of.

Baby Tooth squeaked to be let out but Jack shook his head. "No way Baby Tooth, I don't want you getting lost or getting turned into an owl" Jack said and Baby Tooth rolled her eyes as she knew he was right and she didn't really want to be turned into an owl.

He then had the urge to pull out his wand which was in his hoodie pocket to make the window frosty but then remembered that he could do it without his wand. Shaking his head as he knew that magic was getting to his brain!

There was a knock on his compartment door and when he looked at it, he saw that it was three of the kids from the station that he had seen with the plump woman. "do you mind kid? Everywhere else is full" the kid who was one of the flaming haired boys. The girl which was the brown haired one, shoved him in the ribs.

"Manners Ronald" she scolded. The final kid, which was the one with messy black hair and also had round shaped glasses on which Jack had just noticed, rolled his eyes.

"Can we sit here please?" he asked and Jack nodded, not minding the red head's attitude.

"Sure" he said, gesturing to the seats. The three smiled gratefully as they came in and sat down. The red head and brunette sat opposite Jack and the black haired one sat next to him.

it was silent for a few minutes until the girl spoke up, "Sorry about my friend's rudeness, I'm Hermione Granger" she said, holding out a hand which Jack shook. As soon as he let go of her hand, she rubbed it. "Wow, you're hands are so cold" she said.

Jack felt like grinning and wanting to tell her why but North had said that Dumbledore had said not to under any condition. "Yeah, my hands are like that" he said sheepishly.

the red head grinned to, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said, not sticking out a hand but Jack didn't mind. Looking at the black haired boy next to him, it took a while for him to talk.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry said blankly. That name struck a memory in Jack's brain.

"As in the Harry Potter from the paper?" he asked and Harry groaned.

"Yeah the one and only" he said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, please try to cheer up" she said but Harry sighed in exasperation.

"How can I when people and pampers are telling me that I'm a liar? Even then Ministry wouldn't believe me!" he said. Jack was surprised.

"Well why wouldn't they believe you? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would tell lies about a death would you? Only a total jerk would do that. I believe you" he said and Harry smiled.

"Finally someone else believes me!" he said and Jack grinned. This was a good start. "So who are you?" Harry asked.

"The name is Jack Frost" he said and Hermione frowned curiously.

"That sounds like a name from a Muggle story I heard before" she said.

"Yeah it's about a guy who spreads snow right?" Ron asks and Jack nodded.

"Yep that's the guy" Jack said, dying to say that the one and only Jack Frost was sitting right in front of them.

"Well, you seem like a cool guy Frost" Ron said and Jack grinned.

"Thanks Ron" he said.

"So are you going into First Year?" Hermione asked and Jack shook his head, memorising what North told him to say if anyone asked him this question.

"No I'm only coming here for the year For Year Five. I'm homeschooled and my mother wrote to Dumbledore if I could come to Hogwarts for the year. I'm new to magic see? My dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch. I have learnt a little bit of magic but my mum wants the school to teach me some things that she can't" Jack explained, please with himself for remembering all that.

Hermione nodded understandably and Harry grinned, "Hopefully you'll be in our house and in the same classes as us since we are in Year Five too" Harry said a bit more cheerfully. Jack was about to ask more questions about the Houses until the sound of the compartment door opening made him look up.

"There was a pale haired bog with matching pale skin standing there with two other pudgy looking boys standing there on either wide of him. They were all dressed in black and green robes which Jack took was Slytherin, since there was a snake on the front of the uniform and he also took a wild guess that they were in that house because of the snarls on their faces. When he was in the station he had heard a few kids talking about Slytherin being a mean house and these guys didn't look exactly friendly.

"Ah Harry Potter, the boy who lies" the pale haired boys said with a snigger. Harry scowled at him.

"Shove off Malfoy" he said and Ron scowled too.

"Yeah go away. Even better, leave the school" Ron said and now, Jack was also guessing that Malfoy was the school bully. Come on, every school has a bully!

Malfoy sneered at him, "Me leave? Ha! You're more likely to leave with the way you're dressed? Does your mummy have to knit your cloth instead of buying nice ones like mine? Oh I forgot, you're poor aren't you? You live in a shack" Malfoy said and he and his friends started to laugh.

Ron's eyes flashed with hurt but Hermione glared at him with anger. "Get lost creep" she said and Malfoy looked disgusted.

"Shut your mouth Mud Blood" he said and Hermione's eyes threatened spill tears. okay, Jack wasn't sure what a Mud Blood was but he was sure it was offensive so he stood up and went right up to Malfoy's face.

"Okay why don't you leave us alone now in peace?" Jack said calmly. Malfoy studied him.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Jack Frost" the albino replied.

Malfoy laughed, "Wow, what a freaky name. Your mother pick that out for you?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Yes she did" he said plainly, not liking where this was going.

"Huh, did she have freaky white hair like you then?" Malfoy asked and Jack felt his anger spark.

"No, a spell went wrong. My mother's hair and mine was naturally brown" Jack said, stepping forward so now they were out in the hallway and now some kids from other compartments were watching them. "Now if you please, leave us alone" he said again, walking back into the compartment. But them Malfoy said something else then made his temper go through the roof.

"I feel sorry for any siblings you had for lots of things. One of them being having to be related to you because they must be even freakier than you" he said. Several mutters came from around as Jack stunned around with a face like thunder.

"Okay... I am going to ask you to leave me and my friends alone one more time and don't ever talk about my family likes that" Jack said darkly. Malfoy grinned.

"Or what freak?" he asked. Big mistake. An icicle shot up from the floor out of nowhere and stopped inches from the tip of Malfoy's chin. The boys shrieked in alarm as they almost toppled over backwards. But even then, more icicles kept coming up from the floor so they had to keep moving back to avoid getting spiked. Finally, their shrieking came to an end as they left the part of the train and back into their own.

A few claps came from compartments as Jack sat back down before checking all the icicles were gone. Ron gaped at him, "That was bloody brilliant!" he said and Jack smiled.

"I may not know as much about magic as you guys but I know a bit about Winter magic" he said and Hermione laughed.

"Well thanks for sticking up for us Jack" she said and Harry smiled too,

"Yeah Jack, I hope you're in our house and classes" he said. Jack beamed, hardly believing that he had made friends already. This would be great for the others to hear in his first letter.

* * *

**So they all meet! I really enjoyed writing the Malfoy scene! I know what house I am putting Jack in so that will be announced in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed and ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: Feasts and Sortings

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter for this story but before we begin, there are some things you must know. I have put in some characters from another show that I watch. You may know them or not but I adore the show, mostly because of the songs :) Its called _Austin and Ally_. If you know it, I have put Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish in it. Sorry guys but my fangirlism took over :) Also two OC's will be in it. My friend was practically on her knees for me to put her in the story as a Hufflepuff. I did say no at first but then she gave me cupcakes and you know that I am a sucker for cupcakes. One OC is her and then she told me that I should be in it. I said no again but the cupcakes brought me down. We won't be then main characters and neither will Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish. Just as additional ones, if you know what I mean. Jack and the Hogwarts gang are the stars of this fic :) A really long chapter here so I hope you enjoy! Cupcakes to all and now for some shout-outs!**

**Rioludoodle: Glad you're enjoying this! That means a lot so thanks! That is actually what I want to do! Hopefully I will suceed!**

**Demiwizard 4: Hope you enjoy!**

**Whiteling: Oh, Jack will be dampened by that bbut not for long ;)**

**Rychan6: Hell to the no! I would be fuming if that was me!**

**Bug349: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Wait and see ;)**

**FateOfChaos: Thanks! Yeah I know, I was angry and I was writing it! I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Luffy1Acw1Sabo: Hehe :) Slytherin skewer anyone?**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Will do!**

**Caithlinn13: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Whoo!**

**AliceCullen3: THANKS!**

**Phantom Trainer: Ah I know. I was writing the last chapter on my Ipad and auto-correct wasn't actually working right. It kept turning the correct words into incorrect words. But it was my fault as I forgot to check over it. I promise this chapter is better. Thanks for the helpful review!**

**SABA: Wait and see!**

**Fandomluva2theend: I hope this was updated as quick as you would have wanted!**

**Zepharia: Thanks!**

**Archadian07: Thanks! I will try!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Thanls! I would love to have a brother like Jack. Exactly! I won't she will be coming in later on.**

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl: Relax!**

**Its that everyone? Good! Lets carry on with the chapter!**

* * *

Jack couldn't stop smiling all the way through the train journey. Apparently, nearly skewering a Slytherin's head off can get you really positive attention off the other houses. Moments after when Jack was sitting down back with his new friends, a few other students came into the compartment and thanked him! One kid even brought him a ton of Pumpkin Pasties which he enjoyed very much.

Lots of kids in the school had been bullied by Malfoy and his gang and some had been called Mud Bloods, which Jack had found out was someone not born of magical blood. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's were Pure Bloods which Jack also found out was family that had absolutely no Muggle relatives whatsoever.

That was just horrible and spiteful. Well Malfoy was just plain mean and for some reason, he could feel a lot of prank pulling coming along soon this year. When Hermione announced that it was time to put the uniform on, Jack wasn't really looking forward to it.

He managed to put it on easily enough but when he saw himself, he felt as if he was wearing a dress! Actually, it gave him a bit of chills as the robes reminded him of Pitch. Bunny would have a right bit of fun if he saw this.

He followed his new friends as they said he wasn't a First Year and it was strangely cold this night. Jack felt a little guilty about that but he didn't let it bother him as he would try to keep his cool. "I kind of prefer the boats to be honest" Hermione said, kicking a nearby stone.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously. He was glad that they were on land rather than water.

"I don't know, I just like the carriages more" she said, her eyes moving forward to the moving carriage coming towards them. Jack grinned but as he looked up at the carriage, his eyes widened. There was some sort of horse like creature pulling the carriage and it reminded Jack of a fearling. It had hardly any flesh, so only dark bones remained. Their eyes were white, with no pupils, and large bat wings came out of their backs.

Harry seemed to have the same bewildered expression on his face. "Uh Harry? You see that too right?" Jack asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah… you guys see it too?" Harry asked his other friends. Hermione seemed confused.

"What are you two on about? There's nothing there. The carriage is pulling itself like always" she replied.

Jack pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't day dreaming and he wasn't. He decided to move on. "Too many Pumpkin Pasties" he said with a chuckle and the others grinned too. Jack then ignored the freaky looking thing and climbed up into the carriage with his friends. Again, he sat by Harry and Ron sat by Hermione. The creature then knew its passengers were all in so it then made its way towards the castle where Jack would soon find out what house he was in.

As everyone made their way up the steps that lead to the Great Hall, Jack couldn't help but stare in awe at some of the moving pictures around on the walls and at how big the castle was. Well he had never actually been in a castle before. An old woman in a pointy, but slightly crooked hat and long robes was standing at the top of the stairs, watching the students as they passed. When she saw Jack, she caught him gently by the shoulder and pulled him away from his friends.

Harry saw this, "We'll meet you in the hall Jack. Hope you get into Gryffindor!" he called before entering the hall. Jack smiled and then turned to face the woman.

"Jackson Frost I presume?" she asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah but call me Jack. Everyone does" he said and the woman smiled.

"Well Jack, my name is Professor McGonagall, I teach the Transfiguration classes" McGonagall said and Jack smiled politely at her. That actually sounded cool! "I will take you in with the First Years, but since you are in the fifth year, you will step aside from the First Years and then I will call you up to sort you into your house. You are not the only one who isn't in the First Years. Some have joined late this Year but you are here for… Guardian work" she explained with a smile at that last bit, then gesturing him into the hall.

Jack obeyed her and walked into the hall after the First Years and he gazed up in wonder at the ceiling.

There were floating candles everywhere and instead of a ceiling there was a night sky with stars dotted here and there. There were four rows of tables, probably one for each house as Jack was guessing. He could see Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting with a few other of their friends. Seeing him, Harry gave a small wave so Jack gave one back.

He heard lots of whispering and as he looked out of the corner of his eye, he actually saw some girls swooning at him, some of them even giggling and going bright pink on their cheeks and whole faces. Jack held back a laugh, but oh Bunny would have a right laugh of this too.

He then came behind the small group of First Years who were chattering nervously. He laughed silently as he was way taller than the kids in front of him. A few were looking up something so Jack followed their gaze. McGonagall was now standing by a stool that was up a few steps from where he was standing. Behind her, was a long table where all the teachers were sitting.

There seemed to be one empty space there but Jack didn't really take much notice to that. He noticed Dumbledore sitting in a high backed golden chair, and he gave him a nod so Jack just nodded back. What caught his eye in alarm was the woman sitting next to him.

She was a small squat of a woman with short, curly brown hair and a hideous pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She had a toad like face with eyes that gave Jack the shudders. "Looks like a bad wardrobe threw up on her" he muttered in amusement.

McGonagall the placed a rather old looking hat on the stool which the surprisingly started to move its mouth which was actually near the brim where there was a rip. It then started to sing a song which North had mentioned to him but he thought it was a joke.

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the self-same yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus, the houses and their founders_

_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end._

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The Hall burst into applause and even Jack managed a few claps. "Huh, very… original" he mumbled to himself. McGonagall then cleared her throat and the Hall went silent.

"Now First Years, when I call your name, you will put on the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said, then unravelling a piece of parchment and looking at the first name on top of the list. She then called out a number of First Years, all of them looking gratefully relieved as they were sorted. Most of them, unfortunately, were Slytherins and Jack didn't really like that house. Not because of what it represented but because of the people in it. Not that he was mentioning any names. *Cough* Malfoy *Cough*

"Now we have some students starting in the Fifth Year this year so like the First Years, when I call your name, up you come to be sorted" she said. Jack only noticed six others, four in a group and two standing together.

"Dawson, Ally!" she called out. A rather small but pretty girl stepped up nervously and then sat down on the stool. McGonagall then placed the hat on her head and it seemed to move as if studying her. After a moment's pause the hat then shouted and almost startled Jack as he didn't expect it to be that loud.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The Hall cheered again as Laura breathed out in relief as the hat was pulled off her head and she went to sit on the Ravenclaw table.

"Simon, Dez!" she called. A tall red head walked up there as if the day was perfectly fine and Jack was guessing that he was one of those people who weren't as… intelligent as others. It took a while for the hat to decide but he eventually went with the shout, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dez smiled in glee as he hopped down the steps stupidly and sat at his house table. "De La Rosa, Trish!" the teacher called. A girl with black curly hair, walked up as if she was walking in front of a camera. Once the hat was on her head, the hat seemed to have trouble deciding what house she should be in too.

Finally, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Trish seemed very pleased with this as did Ally. Jack watched Trish rush over to sit by Ally and he took it that they were good friends.

"Moon, Austin!" McGonagall said. A boy with messy blond hair came walking up and as he did so, lots of girls swooning and Jack heard the words, 'Internet sensation' and 'Amazing singer.' He seemed to have a fun look about him too, as if he never took things seriously. Even though the hat never touched his head, the hat already had its answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table practically screamed although it was mostly the girls who screamed, as Austin came to sit down. Jack wondered who he was as a singer. Maybe he could ask North to send him his laptop over so he could search him on Google as Jamie had been giving him lessons.

"Hopkins, Delyth!"

This girl seemed very shy and alarmingly pale as she walked up. Her hair was also in a plait down to her knees! She wore glasses and from appearance likewise, Jack guessed she was a bookworm. The hat didn't need to think for her house choice either. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl then quickly scuttled to the Hufflepuff table where she was warmly greeted.

The last girl was up next and went by the name, "Phoenix, Star!" and as McGonagall called her up; she seemed peppy and had a sparkle in her brown eyes. The hat was actually placed upon her head and when the hat seemed to whispering to decide, Star seemed to be whispering something back. Finally, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Star was overjoyed at this. She dashed to the Gryffindor table as soon as the hat was off her head. At long last, McGonagall called out, "Frost, Jack!"

When he walked up, he could feel finger pointing at his head and he even saw Umbridge giving him the eye. Mad old Toad, he thought.

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, he heard its discussion to itself. "Right then… where to put you? Brave… yes… creative… yes… not fit or smart enough for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff…" the hat mumbled and Jack felt like tossing the hat off his head and shouting, 'Screw you!' to it. But keeping his cool, he didn't.

"Gryffindor, maybe but you would do more well in Slytherin" the hat said and Jack's heart almost stopped.

"Not Slytherin" he whispered. He couldn't stand being in the same house as Malfoy all year.

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You would succeed more in Slytherin" the hat mumbled back.

"Not Slytherin!" Jack whispered but a bit more harshly.

"Well then… better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Jack thankfully got off the stool and went to sit down. He didn't know where to sit but then he saw Harry wave at him. Jack then went towards Harry and sat down next to the empty space next to him. He saw that Austin, Dez and Star had joined them too.

Dumbledore then stood up from his chair and looked among his students. "Everyone welcome back to Hogwarts and a big warm welcome to our new First Years and Fifth Years!" Dumbledore said, giving a small smile that only Jack would notice in his direction. "There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!"

As soon as he sat down, to Jack's amazement, plates of scrumptious food appeared out of nowhere; plates of roast pork, roast chicken, peas, carrots, gravy, chips, sausages, bacon and steak and goodness knows what else! North would have a jolly old time here, Jack thought in amusement.

The others immediately tucked in but Jack was hesitant. He hadn't eaten in 250 years as he found out he never really had an appetite and never really needed to. But hey, eating was never a problem for him so he grabbed a few things here and there.

Ron, however, piled his plate with tons of food. Another red head sitting by Hermione shook her head, "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked disgustedly. Ron, who currently had a sausage in his mouth, just shrugged.

Everyone laughed at this and the red haired girl just noticed Jack, "Oh you're Jack right? Hey I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister" she said holding out a hand for Jack to shake. He went out to shake it but two hands slammed onto his shoulders made him jump.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service" two voices said at the same time. Ginny saw her brothers and took back her hand as she knew she wouldn't be able to get a word in.

Jack turned around to see two tall red heads looking at him. Obviously twins. "Hey I'm Jack" he said and the twins grinned.

"So we heard, we also heard about your little incident with Malfoy too" one said and Hermione grinned.

"Hasn't everyone?" she said.

Star flicked her golden hair behind her. She picked up her goblet and raised it, "To Jack Frost, who almost turned Malfoy into a Slytherin skewer" she said and the others did the same and Jack almost blushed blue which was something he had to be careful with. As everyone drank their juice, Harry noticed that the jug was empty. Jack saw his stare.

"Want me to get more?" he asked and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"If you don't mind" he said and Jack grinned as he got up and went over to the Hufflepuff table to ask that Delyth girl for another jug. Only because she was closest and he knew her name. He didn't think of going lower down the table of Gryffindor to get more juice.

Austin and Dez stared after him, "Seems like a cool guy" Austin said and Dez nodded as he bit into a piece of pork.

"He definitely seems the cool type" he said and everyone looked at him oddly. One of the twins, Fred then turned turned his head.

"Here comes trouble" he mumbled. The others turned their heads to see Malfoy and his two goons coming their way with faces like thunder.

"I think we will stay to see if anything good will happen" the other twin, George said.

"This should be fun" Harry said sarcastically. Malfoy then stopped right in front of Harry and glared at him.

"Think it was funny do you Potter?" he snarled and Harry shrugged innocently, not wanting to start a scene as people were already looking their way.

"What?" he asked and Malfoy prodded him in the shoulder.

"You know what. On the train. Well tell me tell you something, it wasn't" Malfoy snapped.

Star sniggered, "Yeah it wasn't. It was freakin' hilarious" she commented and the others couldn't help but smirk too. Malfoy glared at her.

"I'm just glad I'm not in a house with Mud bloods. A bunch of you are" he said, glaring at her, Austin, Dez and Hermione. They all felt hurt at that but Star shrugged.

"So what?" she asked. "Better than being an uptight jerk who cries every time he spills something down his uniform like a big girl" she said. Now several people heard this and they all laughed and by now Malfoy was furious.

"Why you...!" he snarled and attempted to go and punch her lights out when he let out a yell as he slipped and landed on his back unexpectedly. Everyone burst out laughing at this and Hermione was the only to look down and see what he had slipped on.

It was... ice?

Everyone turned to see Jack coming towards them with his wand out in one hand and a jug in his other hand. Now Jack had gotten the juice quite quickly as there was an unwanted one nearby. He had started to make his way back but had seen Malfoy go over and decided to keep clear as he probably wasn't happy from earlier. But when he had seen him do the Mud Blood thing again and almost land a punch on someone, he had to step in. Naturally, he made the ice without his wand but he pulled it out so it didn't look suspicious and so he didn't give himself away.

Crabbe and Goyle saw him and they quickly went away and back to their tables. Malfoy however had been quite stunned from that fall so he lay there for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw some teachers looking over at him but now he was going to play his innocent act. Making sure Malfoy didn't hear him and that he was right next to Harry, he leaned over and whispered, "I'm not so thirsty now, are you?" he asked and Harry grinned.

"Nope. I think we're all quenched right guys?" he asked the others who all nodded minus Dez who actually was thirsty but Star covered his mouth before he could say anything as he obviously didn't get what Jack was saying or implying.

Jack then pretended to stumble and as he did, he accidentally on purpose, tipped the jug upwards so the juice tipped out and landed on top of a surprised Malfoy. He yelled in surprise and Jack dropped the jug, making sure he got a little on himself. Putting his wand away as the Hall burst into peels of laughter he shrugged. "Oops?" he said.

Malfoy growled in rage and managed to get to his feet without slipping. He hopped back off the ice and then pulled out his wand which was exactly what Jack wanted.

"What is going on here?" a voice said that sent chills down Jack's spine. Looking around, he saw a black robed and haired teacher looking over his shoulder. Professor Snape. Jack had been lectured about him but he knew exactly how to get his own way, even from this cranky old one.

The kids had all turned back to their food but some couldn't help but take little peeks now and then. "Mr Frost, care to explain yourself?" Snape asked folding his arms.

Ron gulped as did the twins. "He's in for it now" Fred murmured to George who nodded in response.

To everyone's surprise, Jack put on a smile! "Of course Sir! I merely went to get more juice for myself and my friends. When I came back, Malfoy was picking on my friends calling them inappropriate things like Mud Bloods so I told him to leave us in peace. He then went to punch a friend of mine so I stepped forward but as you can see here, he took out his wand and froze a part of the floor, resulting in me slipping and slipping the juice over him and him slipping over as a result of his foolishness. Such actions bring shame to his house, wouldn't you say Sir? I expect an... action will be approved to this?" Jack said with such persuasion in his voice, even Snape and Malfoy was surprised.

Harry's and his friends were completely stunned by now.

Snape gritted his teeth. "Indeed. Mr Malfoy, you will report to my office in the morning for a two hour detention and you will work with Mr Filch as he has a job in the Forest. Something to do with... leftovers after it eats. And ten points from Slytherin. I am I clear?" Jack could see the displeasure in Snape's eyes but the teacher knew who he was and what he could do.

Malfoy was flabbergasted but he didn't dare disobey the head of his house. "Understood Sir" he said.

"Now go and clear yourself up, you look ridiculous boy" Snape said before turning around and heading back to his table. Jack grinned at Malfoy who gave him a death glare.

"I warned you to leave me and my friends alone" he said.

"I will get you" Malfoy his but Jack waved his hand as if swatting a fly.

"Yeah whatever. Just get lost before an icicle gets stuck up a place on you where the sun don't shine" Jack said and at this, Malfoy ran off. Satisfied, Jack sat down but when he looked at his friends, nearly all of their jaws had dropped to the floor. In fact, the while Gryffindor table was staring at him.

The twins then broke the silence as they started to clap and so on the whole table joined in. Jack grinned sheepishly.

"How on earth did you do that?" Hermione asked when the clapping had ended.

"What?" Jack asked, filling his goblet with what was left of the juice in the jug.

"Get Snape to listen to you, let alone punish a Slytherin and for him to take points off his own house? No Gryffindor has ever done that, Snape hates us all" she said.

"Guess not all of them" Ginny said grinning.

"We will talk to you soon Jack. Tell us some of your secrets and we will share some of ours with you" the twins said before walking off.

"You my friend are awesome" Star said and Dez nodded agreeably and Austin gave him a high five. Harry looked at him.

"You know, I think this Year will be interesting with you around Jack" he said and Jack sipped his drink before saying.

"More interesting than you think" he said.

* * *

**I couldn't resist putting another Malfoy scene! I love seeing him get humiliated in front of everyone. And before lots of you start asking question about Snape, I know that is very unlike him but in the next chapter or two, you will see what he REALLY has to say about Jack. Just trust me on this. If you know how I write, you will know how I roll :) So ten reviews for more and bye for now!**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 8: Potions

**Hey guys! Back from my weekend in the country, no internet, but I managed to get a ton of writing done since the internet wasn't distracting me. But that isn't why I am so hyper right now!**

**I FREAKIN' PASSED ALL OF MY EXAMS! IN YOUR FACE TEACHERS! ONE OF THEM SAID I WASN'T CAPABLE BUT BOY DID YOU GET SCREWED PAL! I EVEN HAD AN A+ IN WELSH! DEAD CHUFFED WITH MYSELF!**

**NOW FOR SHOUTOUTS AND ANOTHER CUPCAKE FOR ME AND FOR YOU ALL! *SHOVES ONE IN MOUTH***

* * *

**Whiteling: Yes but some are not exactly keen on making friends :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: Same here! I plan on humiliating him a lot in this story. Thanks!**

**Kagirinai-Eternal: Uh… thanks?**

**FateOfChaos: Oh, they will be seeing more of each other, most definitely. Oh Peeves! I almost forgot about him. I shall do that very soon! Thanks for telling me that!**

**Phantom Trainer: Well, I prefer to get them as I can see that people like this story. You are one of the most loyal reviewers I have :D Oh, wait until you read this chapter ;)**

**Zepharia: Thanks! No probs, in my opinion, he is best suited to Gryffindor :D Love your profile pic by the way!**

**Fandomluva2theend: Glad you found it funny :D Aw thanks!**

**NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo: Thanks!**

**AliceCullen3: Thank you!**

**Caithlinn13: Action will be coming soon, not sure when though.**

**Rioludoodle: I know right? Thanks! Yeah but picture the expression on his face, I didn't think he should take pauses. Oh yea, there's always a few lol :D Well here is one now! Always!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Whoooo!**

**Mad-Potty: Thanks! You'll find out now :D**

**Bugs349: Thanks!**

**Jack Frost lover cadi93: Glad you liked it!**

**Alaia SkyHawk: Heck yes!**

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl:Whooooooo!**

**Guest: Hehe :D**

**Rex888: Glad you approve! Sorry, that's what my school says so I automatically wrote that :D**

**MissBookfan: Yeah!**

**Rascal: Thanks! Yeah I was like 0.0 when I noticed it and I hit my head on my desk for it :D How did I come up with my username? Mmm… well, I was watching a programme about stars whilst trying to think up a good username and then my cousin came in, showing off his new skull shirt. I looked at him and then the TV and hey presto, Starskulls was born! :D**

**Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX: Thanks!**

**SABA: Hahahaha :D**

**Guest: I'm glad you do!**

* * *

**OKAY, ON WITH THE CHAPTER THEN FOLKS AND I HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYONE OUT!**

* * *

The Feast went by quite quickly and Jack had loved every minute of it. Everyone, even Harry, was having a great time and everyone seemed to have cheered up. Jack then got interested when he asked Hermione about the subjects. As well as the Transfiguration class, he found that the Charms class sounded quite interesting but the thing that caught his attention most was Quidditch. North had never mentioned about flying on broomsticks!

Of course, he found himself sniggering at the use of a broomstick which got the impression of everyone dressing up as witches in black robes and pointy hats but of course, that wasn't true. Harry, who was pretty much the know-it-all about Quidditch, explained it all as he was a pretty good player. Finally, he could fly without anyone gawping! But he would have rather used his staff but he could fly and that was all that mattered.

"Think I could try-out for the team?" he had asked Harry, who nodded as did Ron.

"Sure! What do you think you would be if you do get on the team? A Chaser? A Keeper? A Beater?" Ron asked.

"You forgot Seeker" Austin pointed out, having read about Quidditch before he came but Hermione shook her head.

"Harry has always been the Seeker for Gryffindor. The youngest Seeker in a Century right?" she said and Harry grinned.

"That's me" he said and Jack laughed. This was gonna be awesome! But just before they left the hall, the new teacher in pink, by the name of Professor Umbridge, gave a long and boring speech which made Harry, Ron and Hermione whisper something about the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts. Jack didn't have a clue what that meant but he knew it was important.

Finally, the feast ended and went up the stair cases to their common rooms. Jack was dead impressed at the moving staircases and even more amazed at the ghosts! When they came to their common room and saw the portrait on the entrance, Jack tried his best not to laugh at the passwords. Whoever had a password like Pig's Snout? But he had to admit, the common room was nice.

But some kids kept giving Harry stares and whispers as he went up to the boy's dormitory with Ron, Dez, Austin and himself. Hermione and Star went into the girl's dormitory as they were quite tired. Jack saw his things, neatly piled by the bed next to window, along with a very bored looking Baby Tooth. As soon as Jack let her out, she was buzzing around the room, glad to be free but poked Jack on the ear with her long beak for keeping her in there so long.

"Cool pet" Ron said, staring at her.

"Yeah, I didn't think you could bring hummingbirds to Hogwarts" Austin said, looking over his shoulder as he was going through his things to find something.

Jack looked at Baby Tooth and she shook her head as if to say, _'Say I am a hummingbird and not a fairy assistant to the Tooth Fairy.'_ Jack nodded as she perched on his shoulder.

"Oh, my uh… Mum had a word with Dumbledore and he said it was okay" Jack told them and Dez cocked his head to one side.

"Looks more like a fairy" he said and Jack froze in his seat on his bed. Harry shook his head.

"No, fairies don't look like hummingbirds Dez" he said and Jack breathed out in relief but Dez made a, '_I'm watching you'_ sign with his two fingers and Baby Tooth looked at him weirdly. Austin then gave up searching and flopped down on his bed, looking very disappointed.

"Aw man! My Mum forgot to put my guitar in!" he complained and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Guitar?" he asked. Jack seemed equally as puzzled as did Harry.

"You're in a school of magic and you're complaining you don't have a guitar?" Jack questioned. Austin ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a music contract with Starr Records. I already have an album out, I really want to sing more songs but I can't do that without a guitar. I have a song Ally gave to me before we got sorted and it's awesome. She's my partner for writing music, Dez makes the music videos and Trish books me at gigs" Austin explained.

Ron seemed very interested at this. "So you've got loads of fans swarming over you? Seems cool" he said. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah it is cool but you should work on music at Christmas. We get loads of homework so you may not have time for it" Harry told him. Austin the fell facedown onto his pillow whilst groaning and Jack laughed but then remembered something.

Everyone had told him to write before they left as they wanted to know what house he was in. Might as well do it now, he thought. Opening his trunk, he searched through it until he found a quill with a pot of ink and a piece of parchment. Lying down on his bed, he rolled out the piece of parchment and started to write in fairly neat writing.

_Hey guys!_

_I'm here at Hogwarts! No other place I'd rather be… Ha I'm just kidding! It's pretty cool here, I have to be honest. I got sorted into the Gryffindor house and I am very pleased with it! I have made new friends too! There's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Star, Austin and Dez! Oh and the two twins, Fred and George; they're Ron's brothers and they love pranks too. Don't worry I won't get into much trouble. Well, I got into some trouble with some Slytherin kid today since he was picking on Harry and the others. His name is Draco Malfoy, but we just all say Malfoy. Don't judge me guys, if anyone insults my sibling, then they will get an icicle almost shoved in them! Almost. The food here is amazing and North, you would have a right feast! Oh, one more thing. Harry said that it would be cool if I tried out for the Qudditch team but I need a broom. Care to help me there North? _

_See ya!_

_Jack_

Jack folded up the piece of paper and handed it to Baby Tooth who folded her arms at it. Jack rolled his eyes, "I know you're not an owl but come on!" he pleaded. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and took the paper from him and flew out of the window. As he put the quill away, he noticed Ron shivering.

"Hey Jack, close the window would you? It's bloody freezing in here" he said, pulling the drapes down so the cold was shielded out of his bed. Everyone else did the same but Jack chuckled to himself as he took of his robes and replaced them with a blue shirt and white baggy trousers that were quite thin. He did close the window but he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Pulling the covers over him, he could only eagerly dream of what awaited him in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was awakened by the early morning sun shining through the window. Sitting up and running a hand through his now messier hair, he let out a yawn as the sleep left his eyes. Wow, a bed like this makes a big difference than sleeping in a tree, he thought.

Looking around, he saw that the others were waking up and Dez was pulling his night cap off his head. "That was a pretty good sleep" Austin commented, throwing the covers off himself. Jack grinned but then he noticed that Harry looked a little pale.

"You okay Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a little…cold last night" he commented. Jack raised an eyebrow, Harry looked as if he had had a nightmare or something but he shook his head as he knew that was impossible. Ron literally marched out of bed and stomped over to the locked window.

"The window is locked and yet it's still cold! I bet Fred and George put something in here to make it cold or something!" he said and he started to look under the beds. Jack felt amused and guilty as he was the one responsible but he knew he couldn't help it. As he pulled on his robes and tie which now had the Gryffindor colours on it, he noticed Baby Tooth curled up in her cage with a piece of paper beside her.

Careful not to wake her, he reached in for the paper and opened it up to see that the others had replied quite quickly.

_Jack,_

_That's great news! Gryffindor is one of the best houses! Told you it wouldn't be bad. You made friends? Great! Harry? As in Harry Potter? Lots of the teachers are keeping an eye on him but remember, you're there to investigate. But have fun all the same. Yes be careful with the pranks, the ghosts can see you remember? Oh just ignore the Slytherins Jack, they're nothing but trouble! They picked on you? They do that again and they will have us to deal with! Bunny was laughing about the icicle part though. A broomstick? Not a problem! North said it will be delivered about lunch so look out for a black owl with white wings okay?_

_Have fun and see you soon!_

_Tooth, Bunny, North and Sandy_

Jack smiled as he re-folded the note and put it inside his trunk and got his books ready. As he slung his rucksack on, he saw the others waiting for him. "Let's go amigos!" Dez said excitedly, then running out the door and bounding down the stairs. Ron and Harry stared after him and Austin laughed.

"Yeah, he's always like that" Austin told them, before following him down along with Ron, Harry and Jack. They found Dez waiting at the entrance of the common room along with Hermione and Star who were tapping their feet impatiently.

"About time! I'm starving!" Star complained.

"I hope they have pancakes!" Austin said eagerly.

"So what's on the line today?" Ron asked, not so enthusiastically.

"Well, we have Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Divination today" Hermione said and she noticed Jack's shoulder slumping as she didn't mention Quidditch. "Oh, there is a try-out in the evening. You can try-out then. We will all come and watch" she said and Jack brightened.

"Awesome!" he said happily.

"I thought you didn't have a broom" Dez said and Jack grinned.

"Yeah, my family is sending me one at lunch" Jack replied.

When the got to the hall, the breakfast was just as good as the feast last night! Sausages, fried eggs, bacon, pancakes (much to Austin's delight) and Jack took a liking to the juice. It didn't take long for him and the others to be filled up and they headed down to their first class, which was Divination.

Trelawney seemed obsessed with Jack and kept mumbling about death taking him and she had even given Gryffindor ten points! This was odd as she had never given a house a single point before. She gave them all homework about writing a month dream diary. Jack found that enjoyable as he had an advantage, being over three hundred years old, he had seen many things that were dream worthy. Then having Charms with Professor Flitwick and he seemed to take a liking to Ally, who Jack remembered was Austin's song writing partner and Hermione. He gave them all Vanishing Charms to practice and Jack found this as a good opportunity to use on Bunny when pranking him.

Now before lunch was their least favourite: Potions.

It was down in the dungeons so it was quite cold and Jack wouldn't mind this but it was an unfriendly cold. Jack did feel a bit of displeasure at the things in jars around the place. As everyone took their seats, and Snape called out names from the register, Malfoy and his friends were sneering at him and the other Gryffindors from their side of the room.

"Oh great" Jack mumbled and Star, who was sitting next to him, noticed this.

"Keep your cool. Snape definitely hates you and if any of us do anything, especially you…" she said and then made a motion with her finger by slicing it back and forth across her throat. Jack smirked but drew his eyes back to the front as Snape called his name with a hint of venom at the end of it. Yep, Star was right, he hated him!

Once Snape had finished the register, he closed the door and faced his class. "Settle down" he said coldly. Everyone who was either whispering or muttering went quiet instantly.

"Before we begin, I need remind you, that next June, you will be sitting an important examination and this will prove how much you have learned through the year about the composition and use of magical potions. I expect you all to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL or suffer my… displeasure" Snape said, casting a glance at the Gryffindors but most of all at Jack.

Cheeky git, teacher or not, Jack thought angrily. "But after this year, many of you will cease studying with me. I only take the best into my NEWT Potions class so some of us will certainly be saying goodbye" Snape added, now looking in Harry's direction, who was sitting by the table next to him and Star. Harry looked as angry as he had.

"Now today, we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. The ingredients and method is on the black board and you will find everything you need in the cupboard. You have an hour and a half… begin" Snape said, flicking his wand so writing appeared on the board and the cupboard opened.

Okay this looks fairly difficult, Jack thought, looking at the board and the going to cupboard with the others. Just think of it as painting Bunny's eggs! You have to do one thing first before doing the next thing or it will all go wrong, Jack thought calmly. Star looked at him, "You know this is a really fiddly potion right?" she asked and Jack nodded, wishing she hadn't said that.

Turns out, Jack found out that it wasn't so bad and it was the same with Star. While they had been making it, Star said that her mother had been making potions since she was little so she knew exactly what to do. Jack had just laughed and had said that he was just lucky.

"You should now have a light silver vapour coming from you potion" Snape said, with ten minutes to go.

Star and Jack were one of the lucky Gryffindors who had the silver vapour coming from their cauldrons. The others…not so much. Ron, Austin and Dez had orange sparks coming from theirs, Hermione (for the first time) had spitting green sparks from hers and Jack could tell she was really frustrated. Snape had lectured them all as he came by and when he came by Jack and Star, he could see nothing to contradict so he just kept walking. Star gave Jack ad high five but then a gleam came to Star's eye. Jack was about to ask her what was wrong until he saw Snape stop at Harry's cauldron.

The Slytherins were all looking over at Snape, eager for him to taunt Harry.

"Can't read Potter?" Malfoy said with a snigger and Jack's shock, Snape agreed with him!

"It appears he can't Mr Malfoy" Snape said and Jack could have sworn he was smiling!

Hermione, who was in front of them, leaned back to Jack and Star. "Honestly, don't they have anything better to do?" she asked and Star grinned.

"Maybe… just watch Hermione" Star said and at this, Hermione leaned back to avoid laughing at what Star was going to do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a load of small round things.

"What are they?" Jack whispered.

"Puking Pastels. I got them off Fred and George. Care to see how Malfoy did with his potion?" she asked and Jack grinned.

"Thought you wouldn't even ask" he replied. Putting all but one pastel back in her pocket, Star then muttered something that Jack couldn't understand but then the pastel turned into an ingredient that was supposed to be added to the potion.

"Here just, use your wand and float this over to Malfoy so he will put it in his. Just say _Wingardium Leviosa_, to make it float" Star said. Jack took a deep breath and pulled out his wand and checked to see if Snape was still taunting Harry, in which he was.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he said, quietly but clearly. The ingredient or Pastel then floated up from Star's hand and Jack made it float under all the desks so no one would notice. Hermione noticed however and she looked over at Austin, Ron and Dez and pointed at the floating object with a smile. The boys all held back laughs as they watched Jack steer the Pastel over to Malfoy's cauldron. Star then noticed that Malfoy had the ingredient which she had made the Pastel take the form of on his table so she quickly pulled out her wand and quickly flicked it so the ingredient flew into the cauldron but the disguised Pastel took its place on the table.

Jack looked at her oddly and she leaned over, "As much as I hate Malfoy, I don't fancy putting him in an irreversible sleep which is what happens if you don't put in the ingredients" she told him.

Malfoy, who had now turned back to his table, looked at the board and then added the Pastel which he thought was his ingredient and gave it one final stir and looked pleased as he thought he had done it perfectly.

Jack smiled in victory as he had actually performed his first ever spell and without being caught. Star then noticed Snape finishing his rant at Harry and was coming back around their way.

She covered her mouth with one hand as if she was coughing and stuck on hand in her pocket. She mumbled something quickly and then put her hands back on the table. Jack was about to ask what she just did but Snape was in front of them.

"Are you done?" he asked. Jack then got kicked in the knee to answer by Star so he nodded.

"Yes Sir, we are both finished" he replied.

Snape knew there was nothing wrong with it but he always had to say something against a Gryffindor. "I do take your word for it… Frost…but I would rather take it from a more reliable student. Preferably from Slytherin" Snape said folding his arms.

Now some Gryffindors huffed at this but Jack and Star didn't. "Like who Sir?" Star asked.

"I don't see any others who have completed it on time" Jack added.

"I have Sir" Malfoy said, sticking his hand up proudly. Everyone, minus the Slytherins, groaned. Snape however was pleased as he walked over to Malfoy's cauldron and took a sample in a flagon.

"This is how it's done Potter" Snape said and Harry tried not to glare. Snape gave the flagon to Malfoy who took one sip and expected to be awarded some points but oh no. Malfoy then coughed and the whole class yelled out as he started to vomit green stuff on the floor. Harry and the others were trying not to laugh and Jack and Star were trying not grin like fools.

Snape was NOT pleased. "Was this some sort of joke?" he asked Malfoy, who had stopped vomiting since only one pastel was in it.

"No Sir! It must have been touched or sabotaged! I bet it was him or one of the Gryffindors!" Malfoy said accusingly and pointed over to Jack. Snape looked at the vomit in displeasure.

"From reports I have had from students and teachers, it had been the work of a Puking Pastel as they have been named. Now all Gryffindors, empty your pockets" Snape said and all Gryffindors did so, much to their disliking. Jack froze as Star and maybe himself, would get busted but Star stayed as calm as a cucumber.

Snape inspected everyone and when he came to Jack and Star, he expected it to be them. Jack revealed only his wand like everyone else and to his surprise and relief, so did Star! But she had… Jack thought but then he thought, who cares? She didn't get busted!

Malfoy was furious. "It must be a trick!" he demanded, stepping forward but almost tripping over his chair but not stopping him from jolting. As he did so, several small objects fell out of his pockets and some rolled over to Harry and Hermione.

They both bet down to pick one up and Hermione raised hers high. "Puking Pastels, I believe Sir" she said. Harry was surprised but he saw Jack sneakily grin and he guessed who had planted them.

Malfoy's tongue had lost its tone. "But…she… he… how?" he spluttered but Snape silenced him.

"Clearly you thought it was funny but clearly it isn't. However, it seems you performed it correctly so no marks will be deducted but you will clear up this mess" Snape said. Turning back to the class, he cleared his throat.

"Those of you, who did follow instructions, put your samples in a flagon and label it clearly with your name on it. Put it on my desk for testing and I want a twelve inch parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making done and handed in on Thursday for homework" Snape said.

Everyone, except Harry, whose potion had disappeared due to Snape, put their samples on the desk and watched Malfoy mop up the vomit until the bell rang. They dashed out of the room as soon as it went. Jack, who was last out, was stopped by Snape. Checking to see that no one was left, he shut the door and turned to Jack.

"Don't take me for a fool, I know all too well about you Frost and it doesn't mean you can waltz around here like royalty" Snape hissed. Jack, now a little annoyed; wasn't afraid to back chat.

"I don't. It isn't my fault if your house is acting like a bunch of spoilt brats!" he snapped back and Snape then gripped him by the hoodie!

"Don't insult my house or I will deduct one hundred points from Gryffindor!" Snape warned.

"Try it and I will tell Dumbledore that you take points for no reason whatsoever and that you don't treat all houses equally as a teacher should do" Jack said, wanting to reach into his pocket for his wand to turn back into his staff.

Snape let him go and glared at him, "Don't let me catch you doing something you shouldn't. Guardian or not, I will be keeping an eye on you. Now get out" Snape said, pointing to the door.

"Gladly!" Jack responded, walking out of the classroom and slamming the door before Snape could say anything else. Shaking his head as he walked up the staircase to the hall for lunch, he wouldn't be the only on keeping an eye on things. Snape was definitely one to keep your eye on. For one thing, it wasn't natural to see a horse shaped shadow lurking behind Snape.

Not natural at all and certainly not right. He needed to learn spells before deciding to pull out his wand as he almost blasted the shadow but he knew he wouldn't have been quick enough for it disappeared back into the shadows as soon as he reached for it.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Bit of a mysterious end to that don't you think? Now we know how Snape sees Jack don't we? Not very fond of him if you ask me. And what is it with this shadow? Mmmm…. I guess I will have to have ten reviews for me to post the next chapter along with some cupcakes :D Hope you enjoyed and bye for now!**

**~Star**


	9. Chapter 9: Professor Umbridge

**So this one hasn't been updated in a while! But I am glad to see that so many of you are enjoying this! I shall be embarrassing Malfoy further more in this story of course ;) I love writing it as it makes me laugh. So now we are onto Umbridge! Never liked her, but I guess no one is supposed to really. She kind of reminds me of my head teacher but in a male version. Lol XD Anyway, cupcakes to all and shoutouts!**

* * *

**Rioludoodle: Sooner than you think! That's the idea! It well get clearer as I continue!**

**Caithlinn13: Yeah but I think he secretly knew;) **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoo! Well, I think we all know what it is going to be similar to ;)**

**Demiwizard 4: Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Meganrules13: Yeah, beat that! :D**

**Whiteling: You are quite right my friend :D**

**Snowdevil the Awesome: Thanks! Awesome pen name by the way :)**

**Rmoltpg2: Thank you very much! I aim to please! Yep!**

**AliceCullen3: Yay!**

**Skylar Lewis: Well for one, he's a Gryffindor. Second, I believe that he doesn't like having Jack around as he sees him as trouble and a nuisance. Just hatred I guess. It's like in my school as a mate of mine hates this one girl for no particular reason :)**

**Velment: You can't cook? I shall update!**

**Zepharia: Thanks! It does, doesn't it? Hint there ;) Don't tell! Well, I have written that bit written out already but it isn't exciting mind. I plan to make the game wicked though ;) Thanks, cupcakes are awesome! I shall!**

**Hanna-123: No problem! You don't even need to ask. Don't tell! :D**

**Rex88: Hehe :D**

**Foxglove: I will try to hurry! Thanks! I like fish! Salmon is my favourite!**

**Phantom Trainer: Me thinks you may be correct ;) He will for some ;) Tiny spoiler there. A very awesome constant reviewer :D Hey when are you gonna update your memeory story? Im dying to read more of it!**

**Qwerty124: :D**

**Saba: Whoo!**

**Live Laugh play music: Thanks!**

**TheAmethystGirl: Will do!**

**Rascal: It does, doesn't it? ;D Take a guess :) I'll give you one of my newest cupcakes if you get it right :)**

* * *

**Okay I think I have got everyone, if not, please let me know as I don't like leaving anyone out as I feel guilty. Now this chapter is dedicated to Phantom Trainer, for being an awesome reviewer as she has reviewed in my other stories too!**

**On with the chapter we go then!**

* * *

As he came into the Grand Hall for lunch, he could see his friends sitting on the Gryffindor table with some books, quills and parchment out as they proceeded to do their homework. Jack saw a spare seat by Harry so he proceeded to sit there and pulled out his homework.

"Nice use of the Puking Pastels mate" Ron said, who was sitting opposite Jack with Star on one side and Hermione on the other. Jack grinned as he wrote the first words on his dream diary.

"Wasn't just me" he said, looking at Star. Ron, Dez, Austin, Harry and Hermione looked at Star in surprise.

"You were in on it too?" Hermione asked in surprise and Star nodded, not looking up from her homework.

"Yeah. The Weasley twins made a bet that I couldn't pull a prank without getting caught in Snape's lessons. I knew I couldn't do it without the help of an experienced prankster" Star said, now looking up at Jack. "I'm now the best female prankster here who just won ten Galleons" Star said happily.

"Curious question… how can you tell when someone is a prankster or not?" Hermione asked. Star tapped her nose.

"Sorry but that is my secret" Star replied. Hermione was about to ask something else until the hoot of an owl was heard and Jack looked up. He could now see dozens of owls flying in and down from somewhere on the side of the ceiling. The owls were all carrying letters and parcels from families and now Jack understood what the Guardians meant by looking for a black owls with white wings.

A dark brown owl dropped a few things in Ron's hand and two grey owls dropped a letter in Austin and Dez's hand. A pretty barn owl flew gracefully down with a parcel and a letter tucked in the side and placed it in front of Star before flying off again with the other owls.

Jack looked around for any other owls but he didn't see the owl that he was waiting for. Must have been delayed, he thought with a snicker. He noticed Hermione had a letter dropped by her too but he noticed that Harry didn't. He was about to ask but Harry sensed that he was watching. "Parents are dead and my Uncle, Aunt and cousin don't really give a care" Harry said.

Jack felt a pang at that. He knew what it was like to miss someone. "Sorry" Jack replied and Harry looked at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jack" Harry told him.

"Awesome! My parents sent me a cupcake!" Star said, eagerly biting into it.

"Just a newspaper and some stuff from my brother Charlie" Ron said, tossing the newspaper aside and reading the letters. As Hermione finished reading her letter, she looked back up and noticed something.

"Whose owl is that?" she asked. The friends and a few other people from other tables looked up to see a pretty black and white owl flying down with a large object in its talons.

"I think that would be mine" Jack said, getting his hands ready eagerly. The owl the dropped the parcel right into Jack's open hands and then flew off.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked, watching Jack put it down.

"I reckon so. Austin, help me open it?" Jack asked and Austin eagerly pulled the paper off the top and Jack did the bottom. It revealed a broomstick and the brush was fairly messy but not much. The rest of the broom resembled a wood much like his staff with the same twists going up it and the faint tint of blue. When Jack touched it, he saw it shimmer with frost just like his staff. Now this was awesome! He saw some of the kids from other tables, even the Slytherins, looking at it enviously.

Ron eyed it with jealously, "Wow that's one cool broom! Who sent you that? Your parents?" he asked. Dez was the only one who noticed the note so he picked it up. Jack only noticed him reading it and leant out to snatch it back.

"Who are the Guardians?" he asked curiously and everyone looked at Jack for this answer. Think Jack, think!

"Uh… my Guardians! My legal Guardians" Jack said, tucking the note in his pocket.

"Not your parents?" Star asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, my parents… drowned whilst trying to save me" Jack said, his insides curling up since he only used different people to add to the lie.

"Sorry Jack" Harry said and Jack grinned.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry" Jack replied and Harry smirked back.

"Well, well, well, we heard that there was a puking incident in potions" a pair of voices said. Jack turned around to see the red headed twins standing beside him.

"Yeah there was! Now pay up" Star said, holding her hand out. Fred leaned over and dropped the winnings into her hand. She smiled cockily but then leaned over to Jack and put half of her winnings by him.

"Only fair" she said and Jack grinned as he put them in his pocket.

"Naturally" Jack replied, quite pleased that she didn't take all the credit.

"Care for another challenge?" George asked and Star shook her head.

"Thanks but I don't really want to get expelled yet. Let me enjoy some weeks here first" Star said and Jack nodded as much as he hated to.

"Yeah same here" he added and Hermione looked pleased.

"Wow, you seem much more mature" she commented. If only you knew, Jack thought.

Fred and George shrugged, "Sure but you know where we are. It was nice doing business with you two and I know we shall do more" Fred said, before they walked off out of the hall. Jack then finished the first few pages of his dream diary and closed it.

"I should hope so" he said, then remembering his note and as they had a few minutes left, he pulled it out and read it.

_Jack,_

_Hope you like the broom! North designed it so it would look similar to your staff. The Guardians know best! Oh one thing, it doesn't need the wind to fly as you know but if you do summon the wind, it will only make it go faster and if you fall off it (which you probably won't) you can use the wind to get the broom to you but be careful that no one sees it. No magic is allowed in Quidditch. Have fun and have you seen anything yet?_

_North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny_

As Jack put the note back in his pocket, Ron suggested that he put his new broom in the common room. Jack did so, quite quickly and arrived back in the hall just as the bell rang. The group of friends then all headed to their last class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, they saw Professor Umbridge seated at the desk in her hideous pink outfit with the same cardigan she wore the night before. No one said a word as they entered, not knowing how strict she was going to be or not. The tables were in rows and there were two at each desk. Jack found his feet walking to the desk near the front and sat down. Harry and Ron sat behind him, Star sat on the desk next to Jack with the other New Year Five girl, Delyth sitting by her. Austin and Dez sat behind them along with Ally and Trish behind them.

Jack for one, didn't mind sitting on his own for a bit and besides, his friends were around him anyway. "Good afternoon" Umbridge said when everyone was sitting down. A few muttered 'good afternoon' back but Umbridge wasn't having any of that.

"One more time please, louder if you please! Good afternoon class!" Umbridge said again.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" the class chanted.

"There we go! Now quills out and wands away please" Umbridge said sweetly. Something about her voice made Jack shudder as everyone did as they were told. He was disappointed as he really wanted to learn more spells. Umbridge then pulled out her short wand and tapped it on the blackboard quickly. The words 'Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles' appeared on the board instantly.

"Now your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted. The teachers have been constantly changing and they haven't followed any Ministry approved curriculum, which has unfortunately lowered your standards which we would expect you to see in you OWL year" Umbridge explained. No one said a word and Jack hadn't the faintest idea what she was on about.

"But now, you will be pleased that this problem will be no more. We will be following a structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Now please copy this down" Umbridge said, tapping the board again so three 'Course Aims' replaced the last piece of writing.

The scratching of quills filled the now silent room and Jack had written his down quite quickly so he put his quill down, and folded his arms quietly. Once everyone was done, Umbridge asked, "Has everyone got a copy of '_Defensive Magical Theory'_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Everyone replied with a yes and Umbridge then instructed them to read the first chapter and that there would be no talking. As soon as Jack opened the book to the first page and read the first few sentences, he became incredibly bored. What was this? Where were the spells? Looking around, he saw Star looking equally confused as was Delyth. Looking carefully over his shoulder and in between Ron and Harry, he saw Hermione's eyes flicking over the page and her expression was equally as confused to his.

She stuck her hand up to catch Umbridge's attention but she didn't seem to notice. As the minutes passed, more people started to look at Hermione than at the ridiculous chapter. Finally, Umbridge spoke up, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked.

"Not about the chapter no" said Hermione. "I've got a query about your aims" she added. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"Well Miss Granger, the course aims are perfectly clear" Umbridge said, honey practically dripping off her lips.

"Well, I don't think they are. There is nothing there about using defensive spells" Hermione said bluntly. Jack took this in and read the board again and saw that Hermione was right. It said nothing of the sort!

"Using defensive spells? I don't see why you would need to do that" Umbridge said with a little laugh.

Delyth seemed shocked, "So we're not going to use magic?" she spluttered.

"You will raise your hand when you wish to speak Miss -?" Umbridge replied.

"Hopkins" Delyth said in a small voice, shrinking back into her chair. Star looked at her and raised a finger to her lips and Delyth nodded quickly. Hermione still had her hand in the air so Umbridge looked at her again.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked again.

"Well, surely the point of this class is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione pointed out.

"Are you a Ministry trained expert Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked, her voice growing a bit irritated.

"No but…" Hermione started but Umbridge raised a hand to silence her.

"Well, it isn't you to decide what should be taught in my class. You will be learning about spells in a risk-free way…" Umbridge began but someone else interrupted her.

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly.

"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge sang. Harry out his hand in the air but Umbridge ignored him completely. This was getting ridiculous, Jack thought. Star raised her hand this time.

"And your name is?" Umbridge said to Star.

"Star Phoniex" Star said, not as politely as she could have been. "I see Harry's point, there is no use learning this when we could learn defensive magic if we're attacked" Star pointed out and Jack saw lots of kids nodding their heads at this statement.

Umbridge folded her arms, "And who, my dear, would ever think to attack you in this school?" she asked. Now Star looked over her shoulder and was about to say Malfoy but Harry beat her to it.

"Oh I don't know…." he said sarcastically. "Maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The whole class went dead silent and Delyth looked as if she was going to faint. Jack could even feel people tense up in the room at the very name! The Dark Lord, Jack thought. That is what he is called. Umbridge didn't even flinch but her expression went grim.

"Now, I know you have all been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a _lie_" she said and Harry almost jumped out of his seat.

"It's not a lie!" he snapped.

"Detention Mr Potter, my office at six o'clock!" Umbridge screeched.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry added angrily. Everyone in the class held their breath at this line.

"Enough with your lying Mr Potter!" Umbridge screeched again, a bit louder and Jack tried not to snigger as Star, Dez and Austin covered their eyes and squinted their eyes.

Jack remembered what Madam Malkin had said in the shop and he almost stopped breathing too. But this wasn't right.

"Why would Harry lie?" he asked, not looking up. He felt Umbridge's eyes fall upon him along with thirty others.

"You are?" Umbridge asked calmly.

"Frost. Jack Frost" Jack said.

"Well Jack, I recall that you are new this year so you have no clue of what occurred last year so you have no authority to speak about it" Umbridge said.

"I have the authority to defend my friend" Jack snapped back and everyone gasped. "Harry would not lie about someone's death just to make the news headlines. That's just sick. How would you know it is lie? You weren't there when Harry saw him so YOU don't have the authority to accuse people of lying if YOU don't know the truth yourself."

Umbridge's lips puckered up and everyone was literally gripping the sides of their desks for her response. No one had ever spoken to a teacher like that. Umbridge looked down at him and pretended to smile. "If you want to join Mr Potter in detention tonight, you are more than welcome. Speak out of term like that again; I will talk to Dumbledore about exclusion. Am I clear?" Umbridge told him although it sounded more like a threat.

Jack had had more than enough of this old toad right now and he was about to snap back but out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Star shaking her head as if to say, 'Don't do it Jack.'

Jack gritted his teeth, "Yes Professor Umbridge" he replied and she straightened back up.

"Good. Now we have that sorted; everyone back to reading the chapter until the end of the lesson" Umbridge instructed. Everyone obeyed her but Jack didn't. As she sat down on her chair by her desk, not noticing that she was being watched by a three hundred year old immortal and not noticing that he was trying to restrain himself from sticking an icicle right up through her chair. He didn't restrain from his bad habit of frosting windows but someone did notice it. She was the only one who did notice and it wasn't the teacher who noticed.

Jack didn't even keep eyes open for anything suspicious as he missed the dark shadow, watching the class from the corner along with a hooded figure, who was eyeing Jack with a sinister look in their eyes.

* * *

**DOUBLE DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Damn, I would gob off to Umbridge like that and if she gave me detention and all sweet with me, I would get up and toss myself aside and go, 'Bring it on sister! I'm the Guardian of Cupcakes and you don't want to mess with all this!' and I would give her the hippie sign backwards. Take that!**

**Ahem… sorry about that but that's what I would do. School starts back for me in two weeks so I will be writing more than updating. The more I write, then the quicker the updates will be on the school weekends, maybe two in one day as I don't do that often. Well anytime really.**

**Twelve reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	10. Chapter 10: Try-outs

**Back again! I have school tomorrow *screams loudly* so my writing will have to be put aside for week days as this year is quite important. Only weekends will I be able to write as much as I want but an hour may be squeezed in on week days. Cupcakes to all and now for shoutouts!**

* * *

**Rioludoodle: I'll say :D Well, I'm not the expert on Harry Potter and the characters so bear with me :) Thanks and of course I will!**

**Whiteling: oh there will be more pranks, I promise you :D**

**Live laugh play music: It's a he… **

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: Thanks! Yeah I had to put that in :D**

**Compliment Giver: Here ya go! *hands over a box***

**Invader sugar: I wouldn't say bribing :)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I was tempted :D lol :) I still need to plan that reaction and its gonna be big!**

**FateOfChaos: Yeah I think lots of people do :D Hey, its what I do!**

**Time To Be: Well, its fair there isn't it. she doesn't know at all. She thinks she knows everything because she in the Ministry. Ha! Ministry my a** :D Thanks!**

**Crisp Snow: Haha lol XD **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Kill! XD**

**AliceCulen3: Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Caithlinn13: WHOO! She just hates to admit that she's wrong! :D Hehe, had to be done! Aw thanks!**

**Rmoltpg: Ah yes :D**

**Rex888: That's a good plan! I do that in my Welsh and Science Class :D**

**Zepharia: Thanks! Yay! I love them!**

**Foxglove: Yeah, I think lots of people did. Yikes, that's evil! I LOVE IT! Thank you very much. Mmm… I will think of a good punishment for her but I don't know about going that far. If you want torture, look at my story 'Tortured':D**

**Fandomluva2theend: Hehe, I try to make it musing :D**

**Bug349: No it doesn't! Hehe XD**

**Mec: Thanks! I shall!**

**TheShadowKitty13: THANKS! HERE IS A MARSHMALLOW CUPCAKE! *hands one over***

* * *

**I think that is everyone so without further ado, may I present, Chapter 10!**

* * *

As soon as that lesson was over, Jack practically stormed out of the room and back to common room where he sat down in the armchair by the fireplace. Thankfully it wasn't lit as he clenched his toes and grabbed his hair with both hands. Damn did that woman make his blood boil and that took some doing since all of his blood was nearly frozen!

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Honestly? I'm a little pissed off Austin" Jack said, as the blonde went to sit on the long sofa with Dez.

"Why? You didn't get detention" Dez said.

"True" Ron said, sitting next to him.

"It's not that. It's that she doesn't listen to what people have to say, she likes the sound of her own voice!" Jack told them.

"I see his point. Clearly, she doesn't understand a thing about what Defence Against the Dark Arts is! That… feline!" Hermione said, sitting down by Ron who looked shocked.

"Hermione Granger, did you just insult a teacher?" Ron said and Hermione gave him a shove.

"Oh shut up Ronald!" she snapped, folding her arms. Jack saw Harry sit down in the other big chair opposite him and he seemed equally as pissed.

"I agree with Jack" Harry said, not looking up. Star, who was the last one to enter, came beside Jack and looked at him.

"See anything interesting in there?" she asked. Jack looked up at her, confused. "On the windows?" she added. Jack felt panic rise within him but Ron snapped him out of it.

"Hey Jack, are you going to try out now?" Ron asked and Jack jumped up. He had nearly forgotten about that!

"Oh yeah! Let me grab my broom!" Jack said, running up the stairs. The boys followed him as they went to put on their scarfs and gloves as did the girls. It had gotten unusually cold now for some odd reason.

Soon enough, all of them were outside watching Jack as he walked onto the pitch where Madam Hooch was. She was standing with a few others who wanted to try out and most of them were from Gryffindor and only a few were from Slytherin. Jack gulped as he knew he had some competition. They had already been tested so now, they were waiting there without their brooms to watch Jack and someone else from Gryffindor who hadn't flown yet.

"Snap out of it Frost!" Jack mumbled to himself, "You flown over the Atlantic Ocean! This is nothing!" Looking up, he could see his friends on the stands and Dez waved at him and Jack waved clumsily back. But looking to the other side of his stands, he saw a few Slytherins, including Malfoy. That only meant trouble.

As Jack stood beside the last Gryffindor in line, he saw that he was in the same Year as him but he looked petrified. He had messy light brown hair with grey coloured eyes. "Okay, now I want you to mount your broom!" Madam Hooch instructed him and Jack. Harry mentioned that there were mini practices before she tested you.

"I want each of you to kick off from the ground and hover in the air for a few minutes before touching back down" Madam Hooch said, then holding the whistle around her neck. "Three, two, one!" she said, then blowing through the whistle. Jack did exactly what Madam Hooch told him and he successfully found himself hovering in the air without the wind's aid. Everything went smoothly for a few minutes as Madam Hooch inspected them to see their balance until the kid next to him started to jolt on his broom.

"Hey you okay?" Jack asked, steering out of the way in case he got knocked off his own broom.

"Mr Dees?" Madam Hooch said, coming over as she noticed something was wrong. Dees or whoever he was, said nothing as he started to rise higher into the air. "Come down this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted but Dees didn't listen.

"I think he's scared!" Jack said, looking up at him.

"Lean forward and dive down to the ground!" Madam Hooch called, now a little concerned.

Everyone else, who was watching from the stands, looked rather puzzled at this.

"What is that?" Dez asked.

"I think that's obvious" Star said rolling her eyes.

"Is his broom doing that by itself?" Ron asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No that isn't right" she replied.

As the boy rose higher, Jack was now worried that he was going to fall off. Suddenly, his broom darted forward like a rocket and then swooped up even higher into the sky. "Hang on!" Madam Hooch said, looking around for something. "Where is my broom?" she shouted.

The other kids, minus a few Slytherins, looked around for her broom but it was nowhere in sight. Jack had a look around for it too, now off of his broom, but the sound of faint laughter made him look up. Malfoy had his wand out and was pointing it up at the broomstick in air. He was making it go crazy! Jack then noticed beside Malfoy's friends, was the end of a broomstick. That had to be Madam Hooch's broomstick!

Looking up at his friends, he pointed over to the Slytherins desperately, hoping they would understand. Austin was the first to notice him. "What's Jack pointing at?" he asked. Ron looked closer and followed Jack's pointing over to the Slytherins and he saw what Jack was trying to say.

"Malfoy!" he yelled. Hermione saw this too and she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy's wand.

"Expelliamus!" she shouted, and Malfoy's wand was flicked out of his hand. He looked back at them and Hermione could tell he was cursing.

"Oh, that wasn't good to do!" Star commented and Hermione turned to her.

"Why not? She stopped him from messing around with the broom" Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah but the spell controlled the broom. That kid doesn't know how to really ride a broom does he?" Star said and Hermione's face went as white as sheet. Everyone looked up at Dees and they saw that Star was right. He didn't know how to ride one.

As soon as he tried to move the broom, he lost his grip and he found himself hanging by a hand from the broom. "Help!" he screamed. Madam Hooch was now frantically looking for her broom but Jack knew there was no time for that.

Mounting his broom again, he took off like an arrow released from a bow. Jack felt the wind rush through his hair and it started to hurt his eyes but he didn't stop. Dees finally lost his grip on the broom and he started to plummet towards the ground, screaming as he went. Everyone else screamed out and most of them started to cover their eyes.

Jack then came into reach of Dees and then reaching out a hand, he managed to grab Dees by the arm. This pulled his broom down a little but that didn't stop him. "Hoist your leg over!" Jack yelled. Amazingly, Dees did as he was told and soon, he was on the back of Jack's broom, holding on for dear life. Jack then swooped down a little and managed to catch Dees's broom which hadn't fallen too far down. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he quickly made his way back to the ground, towards Madam Hooch.

His friends and some of the Gryffindors who had been in the try-outs too, were cheering out for him and Ron was letting out loud whistles. "Way to go!" Austin yelled.

Jack couldn't help but blush as he came down to the ground, where Dees leapt off the broom and ran back to the castle, completely forgetting that Jack had his broom. Probably didn't want to see it again, Jack thought, getting off his broom and putting Dees broom on the ground.

Madam Hooch came over and folded her arms with a stern look on his face. "I didn't recall asking you to save him now did I?" she asked and Jack almost swore. He had just saved someone!

Madam Hooch saw his expression and she smiled. "But I haven't seen someone fly like that in a long time and with reflexes when you grabbed Dees like that" she said and Jack relaxed again. Okay, this was going well, he thought.

"Does this mean I'm in trouble?" he asked, praying that he wasn't.

"Of course not. But it means that I am looking at Gryffindor's newest seeker for this week's match" she told him.

Jack felt like crying out for joy. Him? A Seeker? Awesome! But wait! There was something wrong with this. "I thought Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker" he said and Madam Hooch sighed.

"He was. Until Umbridge came down to see me earlier" Madam Hooch said, her smile fading.

"And?" Jack asked.

"It seems she had banned Potter from playing this Year for his outburst. She mentioned you as well but I am not having the Gryffindor short of a Seeker when the game is in four days. Just be careful how you talk to her Frost or she'll have you off the team. Tell Potter for me please, I don't need him shouting at me too" Madam Hooch told him, patting him on the shoulder and then walking off, leaving Jack dumbstruck.

Umbridge did what? Banned Harry? Oh man, this conversation wouldn't go down well, Jack thought.

"Hey Jack!" a voice called. Jack turned around to see his friends coming towards him.

"That was awesome!" Star said in glee, slapping him hard on the back.

"Yeah, you saved him! Shame Malfoy didn't get caught before he ran off" Ron said with disappointment at the last bit of the sentence.

"Did you make the team?" Harry asked eagerly and Jack gulped. Here goes nothing.

"Yes" he said and everyone cheered.

"Excellent! What are you playing?" Hermione asked.

"Seeker" Jack said quietly. Harry frowned in confusion as did the others.

"Wait, I thought you were the Seeker" Dez said, pointing at Harry who nodded as did Austin.

"He is! Why did the teacher put you as Seeker if she knows Harry is?" Austin asked and everyone leaned in for this answer. Jack tightened his grip on his broom.

"Madam Hooch told me to tell you that…" Jack started but didn't finish.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Umbridge has banned you from Quidditch this Year!" Jack burst out and when saying it, he felt terrible but Harry was furious.

"What?! She can't do that!" Harry yelled, starting to walk back and forth to calm his nerves.

"Well, she can cause she's from the Ministry" Star pointed out.

"That's beside the point Star! She doesn't tell teachers what to do and what not to do! She is in charge with her own class and if she wants to discuss something, she talks to Dumbledore!" Hermione argued.

"Sorry" Jack said and Harry shook his head.

"It isn't your fault Jack, you didn't know she banned me until Hooch told you" Harry said and Jack nodded.

"No, I didn't know" Jack replied. Austin looked up at the sky and noticed that it had gone grey.

"We'd better get inside. Harry, don't you have detention?" Austin said and Harry groaned.

"What a perfect way to end the day" Harry said bitterly, making his way by himself back to the castle.

"Poor guy" Ron said, starting to make his way too along with the others following him. Jack was about to move too but he heard a shuffle behind him and he turned around to the stands where the sound had come from. He thought his ears had deceived him but looking at the top of the stands, he could have sworn he saw a snout of a yellow eyed horse looking down at him before disappearing as rain started to fall.

Jack wiped his eyes with his now wet hands and his thoughts went foggy as he started to make his way back too. First the shadows and now the horse? What next? He didn't want to find out that's for sure but he knew he had to.

* * *

**Well I hope that was good enough for you all! I don't know if that's how tryouts are at Hogwarts but in my world that's how it is! I am the writer so I have control! HAHAHAHA! So I would like twelve reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	11. Chapter 11: Assistance off Star

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter but unfortunately, this one is a little short but trust me, I have a good long chapter after this one but you know I only post long chapters when I get lots of reviews! I am really looking forward to write the Quidditch match chapter and that will be a VERY long one! But lets get this one out of the way first!:D Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once Jack had gotten back to the common room with the others, minus Harry who had gone to detention, kids began to congratulate him for making the team as the news of him saving Dees had spread remarkably fast.

Jack felt pleased but also bad for stealing Harry's place on the team but Ron had told him as had Hermione that it wasn't his fault several times. Once Jack had put his broom away, he and the others had sat down on the chairs by the fireplace with the fire ablaze but not too hot to Jack's relief as he was sitting on the couch. Hermione sat on the arm chair, Dez sat on the floor with Austin, Ron sat in the other armchair and Star sat on the end of the other side of the couch that Jack was sitting on. They had both saved a seat for Harry in the middle.

"What kind of detention to they make you have here then?" Dez asked who currently had a pencil behind his ear.

"Well, you just stay behind in the classes really but with Umbridge, who knows?" Hermione replied, not looking up from her book.

"Hope it's nothing bad" Jack said, not looking up from his book which was about Quidditch. Hermione had just given it to him so he could see how the game was played. He had practices every day after lessons until Friday which was the day of the first game.

"I reckon we should pay her back for taking Harry off the team" Ron said and Star's eyes gleamed.

"Very tempting but I need to know her ways first. We've only met her today and we know nothing about her. We need to find her weak spots" Star said and Austin shivered.

"You sound evil" he commented and Star grinned.

"Thanks! I do try to be my best at being evil" she said. Everyone laughed at this but Jack turned his head as he heard the portrait, which was the door to their common room, open and Harry walked in.

"Harry! How was detention?" Dez asked, sounding eager to know but Harry shrugged.

"Fine, she just made me write lines" he mumbled, coming to sit down in the middle of Jack and Star. The white haired teen looked at Harry and then noticed that he was pulling his sleeve over the top of his hand. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah fine. I got taken off Quidditch all year and I had a detention with a teacher who says I tell lies. What could be better?" Harry half yelled, before getting up and storming up to the boy's dormitory. As he did so, Jack got a glimpse of his hand as he got up. Austin seemed hurt and annoyed by that comment.

"Jeez I was just asking!" Austin said, slamming his book shut.

"Let him blow off some steam. I bet he'll be fine by tomorrow" Ron said, shutting his book and letting out a long yawn. Jack was now quite concerned and he looked at Star. Now she was quite sneaky whenever she wanted to do something and this would be very useful. Maybe she could help... but she couldn't find out his secret. She may have already found something out about him. His anger in Umbridge's room may have caused ice to form on the windows and she may have noticed. He would have to control his anger.

"Hey Star, can I have quick word? Private?" he asked and Star looked up from her parchment.

"Sure" she said but Hermione stopped them.

"Is this about pranks?" she asked and Jack nodded quickly.

"Yes!" he said, almost a little too quickly, then looking at Star with a desperate look. She got the message and put her parchment beside her.

"Yeah, let's go over there" she said, getting up and walking near the entrance to the common room and Jack followed her. When Jack made sure everyone was out of hearing range, he looked at Star who looked back at him. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"It's about Harry, I didn't want to talk to Ron or Hermione since they are Harry's closest friends and I don't want to worry them" Jack said and Star folded her arms and crossed on leg over the other and leaning on the wall.

"If this is about the Quidditch and his little comment just now, I wouldn't worry. He's just in a bad mood" she said but Jack shook his head.

"It's not that. Didn't you notice how he was holding one of his hands when he came in and how his sleeve was pulled down?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I did. Maybe his hand was cold?" Star suggested.

"Very funny. When he got up, I saw something on his hand. It seemed like a burn or something and I saw some words on his hand. And this was AFTER his detention" Jack said and now Star looked concerned.

"Burn? You seriously can't be thinking that Umbridge hurt him do you? Come on Jack, she isn't that dumb enough to harm a student" Star pointed out and Jack frowned.

"That's what I want to know. I want to ask you a favour" Jack said and Star rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked but Jack sensed the eagerness in her voice.

"I want you to keep an eye out on Umbridge and if you see any students go to detention with her, ask them what she made them do" Jack said and Star thought about this but it didn't take long for her to think about it.

"So you want me to spy on a teacher? Meh, why not?" she said and Jack shook her hand.

"Thanks, I won't forget this" he said, thinking on how much easier this would help him on his investigation here. "But this stays between us" he asked and Star pretended to zip her lips.

"My lips are sealed" she said, then walking back into the room and sitting down.

"So what are you planning now?" Ron asked. As Jack sat down, he started to think up an excuse but Star beat him to it.

"Oh, we were just discussing how much Galleons we should spilt between us to buy some of George and Fred's merchandise" she said simply and Ron shuddered.

"Well, don't eat any of them. Who knows what will happen to you" he said and Star smiled hugely.

"Mmm… maybe not me… how do you think Malfoy would look with loads of boils on his face?" Star asked thoughtfully in a teasing tone and everyone burst out laughing at the thought of that. Jack still couldn't rid the thought that something was wrong with Harry, not to mention that he woke up a few times in the night in a cold sweat as if he had had a nightmare. That was one thing he didn't want to be true.

* * *

**MMmmm that was a little longer but not by much. Oh well, if I get thirteen reviews then I will post a nice long chapter next! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	12. Chapter 12: Lies and Suspense

**Not as much writing as I would have liked to have done this week (CURSE SCHOOL) but I did manage to get another chapter for this done and it is longer than the last one :D Yay! **

**Oh, as you can see that I now have a cover for this story and it is super awesome in my opinion :D This is chapter is dedicated to EdiblePoetry, I thank you my friend for making the cover for me:D **

**Cupcakes to all and shoutouts!**

* * *

**Kagirinai-Eternal: Well he can really :D We can get hints from the film :D**

**AliceCullen3: Thanks!**

**Rex888: Mmmm…. That would make an interesting profit :D**

**Zepharia: Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Skylar Lewis: Thank you!**

** .7: Hehe :D**

**Phantom Trainer: How wouldn't they get along if you don't mind me asking?**

**Isi7140: I try to keep everything balanced and to not go off course :)**

**NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo: Interesting name I must say! :D Its awesome! :D Well, usually what people mean by that is give long opinions of what you thought. At least that's what I think it means :) Well, it actually helps to give criticism as it helps them when writing the next chapter of their story. As long as you don't insult them. Just be honest with them :D **

**Caithlinn13: Thank you!I am really excited to write it!**

**Guest: I know right? I have something in mind ;)**

**Bug349: You will! :D **

**Guest: It's nice when he does that :D Explains the fangirls if you ask me:D**

**Foxglove: Thanks! I am evil and it is what I like about myself without being vain as most people call me that and my friends who aren't on Fanfiction do too! OMFG CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE USE THAT! I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE IDEA!**

* * *

**On with the chapter we go then! XD**

* * *

The first week flew by like an owl and the Quidditch game drew even closer. In the practices for the game, Jack learned that he had to catch a small golden ball which was called the Snitch but it was lighting fast which was the tricky part. Since there was only one Seeker on each team, whichever Seeker caught it first, would win and end the game.

He had gotten quite good on the broom without the wind but that didn't slide his nerves. What if he let the whole of Gryffindor down? That was his main worry. But he wouldn't be alone so that was a little comforting. The homework that he had had over the four days was too much to bear but miraculously he had managed to give it in all on time. Although Baby Tooth wasn't too keen on Transfiguration classes but Jack hadn't managed to turn her into anything that she shouldn't be which she was grateful for. He had quickly become a favourite for teachers, minus Snape and Umbridge. Well Umbridge didn't hate him, she just wasn't not fond of his first outburst. Snape most definitely hated him but he couldn't take points of any of the Gryffindors when he was around which made a surprising change. But that didn't stop him giving the Gryffindors extra work and the Slytherins got the easiest work.

Jack still was cautious around Snape but he put him at the back of his mind for now. Star kept her word and was watching Umbridge and to see who went into detention by sucking up to Umbridge and Jack had to stuff a tissue in his mouth when Star complimented Umbridge's hideous pink outfit. But Star reported to Jack that no one else apart from Harry, had gone to any detentions with her and she saw nothing unusual but had a glimpse inside of her office which she said was painted pink and had dozens of cats all over the walls which she found was rather disturbing.

Harry had been rather miserable all week and Jack still saw Harry pulling his sleeve down over his hand. He said nothing as he didn't want to cause an argument. But on the night before the game in the morning, everyone found out what Harry was hiding. Austin and Dez were hanging out more with Ally and Trish so the others didn't see them as much, only in the common room and lessons now. Star hung out with all of them really, she took turns as she didn't like taking sides with people. But Jack stuck with Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were the first people he had made friends with.

Star was sitting by the fire, munching on a cupcake that she had in mail, Hermione was reading a book and Ron was also eating a cupcake as Star had asked her parents to send an extra few for everyone. Jack was writing on a piece of parchment as he hadn't told the Guardians that he was playing Quidditch yet.

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I haven't written in while, but I have been busy with homework and looking out for teachers. Yeah I think there is something going on with Umbridge and I don't think Dumbledore has told her about and that's good! I don't want her to know about me. I have been spying on her. I know you said not to blow my cover but I have it under control. I have asked a friend to help me. She is in the same house as me and she is really cool. Don't worry; I haven't told her about me yet, I played it cool. I only asked her since it would be easier and also because Harry is hiding something and we want to know what it is. Oh, I don't know if it's anything to do with Hogwarts but I have seen a few shadows around here; in classrooms and on the Quidditch field yesterday._

_Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I'm on the Quidditch team as a Seeker! It's so cool and the game is tomorrow! Is it possible for you to come and see me? That would be awesome. I miss you guys and yes, even you Bunny. Please come?_

_Jack_

Jack folded up the parchment and the flopped back on the couch. "I really hope I don't screw up tomorrow" Jack said.

"You won't. Wood has said how much you have been practicing" Hermione said looking up.

"Yeah, you'll be fine" Ron agreed with cupcake icing covering his chin. Jack laughed at him as did Star and he was about to ask her something but the sound of footsteps coming made them stop. Harry came walking towards them with a weak smile.

"Hey Jack, just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow" Harrry said and Jack grinned.

"I'm gonna need it" he replied but Star shook her head.

"No you won't, Malfoy is playing as a Seeker. I wouldn't be too alarmed if he somehow fell off his broom" Star said with a wink but Hermione looked at her sternly.

"You know the rules" she said and Star rolled her eyes.

"Screw the rules" she said and now everyone laughed at that comment and how she said it too. But as Star rolled her eyes, she noticed something red on Harry's hand. "Harry… what's that on your hand?" she asked and Harry stopped laughing and covered his hand.

"Nothing" he said, quickly retreating away and up to the dormitory but a nearby set of draws moved and blocked the way up. Harry looked back to see that Jack had his wand out and had moved the chest set.

"Someone's been practicing" Star said as she got up and Jack pretended to blow the top of his wand.

"Indeed I have" he said, quite impressed with himself as he actually had been paying attention to classes much more than he thought he would. Hermione put down her book and Ron swallowed the rest of his cupcake.

"Can you get your parents to send more of those? They're bloody brilliant" he said and Star nodded.

"Yeah sure. But first, down to business. Harry, what has Umbridge really been making you do in detention?" Star questioned and Harry shrugged.

"Lines" he replied but Jack knew at once that he wasn't telling them the complete truth.

"Really? Then why are you covering up your hand like that? You've been doing it ever since you been to detention with the old toad" Jack said and Hermione actually grinned at that last bit.

Star then held out her hand. "Give me your hand" she instructed. Harry held up his right hand but Star glared at him. "The other one" she said Harry sighed in defeat and held up his other hand and Star snatched it, noticing his wince as she did so. As she pulled the sleeve back she could help but gasp and she saw the red writing that was sort of scratched into his hand.

_I must not tell lies._

Jack's blue eyes widened as he saw this and he ran his finger over the words, literally feeling the burning pain radiating from it and he carefully lowered the temperature so when his finger ran over it, it cooled down.

"Harry, did Umbridge do this?" Hermione demanded.

"Not physically no. She has these weird quills that don't need ink. When you write on the parchment, whatever you write goes onto your hand but it takes a while to sink in as she says" Harry told them, remembering how much it hurt the first time. Jack sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. Umbridge wasn't good at all and he remembered a quote that he had heard before. 'Look like the flower but be the serpent beneath it.'

He never knew what it meant but now he understood completely. "Mate, you have to tell Umbridge about this" Ron said. "The woman is bloody torturing you."

"No, Dumbledore has enough on his mind right now" Harry replied simply.

"You mean you don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction?" Jack asked and Harry looked away guiltily when he said that.

"If the parents knew about this…" Hermione started.

"Yeah well I haven't got any of those have I?" Harry retorted and Jack sighed.

"Well I don't either and I know when to tell somebody about something like this" Jack said, wincing a little at the parent's part.

"Look, I will tell him but just not now" Harry said and Star let go of his hand.

"Promise?" she questioned and Harry nodded.

"Promise" he said.

"Well, now I think we need some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, don't we?" Hermione said, trying to lighten them mood but it only helped a little. Jack then used his wand to move the chest of draws so they could go upstairs to bed. He let the others go back but he stopped Star going up. Making sure that everyone had gone, he looked at her.

"We need to tell Dumbledore about it" he said and Star shook her head.

"As much as I agree, we have no evidence. It's Harry's word against hers. Hell, everyone thinks he's lying about the Dark Lord! The Ministry will have enough to say if he starts accusing Umbridge" Star told him and Jack growled in frustration.

"Ugh you're right… but what can we do?" he asked and to his surprise, Star took hold of his shoulder.

"Listen Jack, I know things may seem really tense at the moment, with Umbridge, the Dark Lord and everything but you can't go jumping down people's throats. The Ministry aren't going to pay attention to some little punishment Jack, _murders_ are what their focusing on. The Minister is refusing to believe that the Dark Lord is back and ever since, he has been covering up with lies. All we can do is wait until something happens. Then we can say something. Okay?" she said and Jack sighed.

He wanted to tell her about the shadows but she would tell him that it was his mind playing tricks on him. The only other thing he couldn't tell her was his secret but if he kept asking favours, she would figure it out soon.

"Okay, I guess you're right" Jack admitted and Star grinned.

"I know I am! Now come on, you need some rest. Don't want to let us down do you?" she asked eagerly and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me sleep easier?" he asked and Star shrugged.

"Beats me, I'm no good at comforting people. I'm better at insulting them" she said and the pair found themselves laughing as they made their way before saying goodnight and going into their dormitories. Tomorrow would indeed be an interesting day and one that may confirm more of Jack's suspicions.

* * *

**Suspicions eh Jack? What would they be then? I know but you guys don't! Haha :D Thirteen reviews for more cupcakes and chapters and the Qudditch match isn't far behind! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	13. Chapter 13: The Game Begins!

**Ahahahahahaha! I am so excited for this chapter! I AM SO EXCITED CAUSE I AM WRITING THE QUIDDITCH GAME! WHOO! CUPCAKES TO ALL AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny when Jack awoke but he found a cold sweat covering him. Why did he feel so nervous? Oh yeah, his whole house was counting on him! He then noticed a piece of parchment beside the little sleeping fairy. It wasn't his as he knew he didn't put a smiley face on the front of his parchment.

He opened and he grinned from ear to ear when he read it.

_Jack,_

_Good thing that you are doing your homework, Bunny is surprised at the fact that you are doing it! Umbridge? She works in the Ministry? Mmm… Dumbledore never mentioned that to us. But it's good that you're watching out for things. A friend is helping you? Well, be careful Jack. Not that we object against a helping hand but don't get her endangered as well as yourself. You are already endangered by being at Hogwarts but we know you can handle it. The same goes with your other friends. Shadows? We will look into that. You're on as a Seeker? That is awesome news! Of course we will come and see you! Look for us in our human forms! We will be in the stands and we will wave to you so you can see us. Good luck Jack! We'll be rooting for you!_

_North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny_

Jack quickly got dressed in a red sweater with a golden strip going across it with white trousers with some brown padding on his knees but left his arms for later. He stuck on his shoes and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast where the others were waiting. He saw other people on the teams dressed in their outfits and some cast a few stares at him, no doubt hearing about him being the new Seeker for Gryffindor.

He found his friends and Star patted the seat next to her. "Morning Jack!" she chirped as he sat down. He looked down at the big plate of food and looked at Star quizzically. She grinned, "You need your energy today!" she said and Ron laughed.

"Yeah but if he eats all that, he'll lose it by flying" he said and Hermione shoved him.

"Don't even think about it Ronald, you have had your breakfast! Star is right Jack, it is important" Hermione said with a nod as she ate a spoonful of cereal. Jack picked up a fork and skewered a sausage and looked at Harry.

"How did you get through your first game?" Jack asked Harry, who was sitting by Ron.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. When you get up in the air, you'll know what to do. That's the only way I can explain it to you" Harry said, then taking a sip of his juice.

"Don't worry, we'll be cheering you on!" Star said, pulling a small pot out from her pocket and opening it and then placing it on the table. She dipped two of her fingers from each hand in the pot and then brought them across in a line on each cheek. She now had a red strip on each cheek along with a golden one underneath. The Gryffindor colours. "Game on! The Slytherins are going down!" she said, slamming her fists down on the table. A few cheers from other Gryffindors could be heard from down the table.

"Oh, Fred and George will be on the team too. They're beaters" Ron said and Jack nodded as he wolfed down his breakfast and surprised himself by eating it all. They then headed outside and ran into the Weasley twins on the way which was where Jack separated from his friends. He then followed the twins into the Gryffindor tent where the rest of the team was waiting.

The captain, Oliver Wood, quickly gave a speech and Fred and George rambled on about how he did this speech ever year until the captain gave them a stern glare. Jack then had to put on a red cloak as did everyone else and he found it quite comforting as it reminded him of his old cloak. Then grabbing his broom, he followed Wood out of the tent and on the way to where they mounted their brooms.

Jack was second to the front and his nerves were coming back. Oliver sensed this and titled his head round to a bit as they came to a stop in front of a wooden wall. "Nervous Jack?" he asked and Jack came up beside him and tightened his grip on his broom, trying hard not to make it glow blue.

"Just a bit" he admitted but knowing his friends would be there for him, which was the only thing that kept him a little calm.

"Don't worry, just try not to get hit with a Bludger. That's a little painful as is falling off your broom. Well the worst which is most people falling off their broom and waking up a week later" Oliver said casually as if he was having a normal conversation.

Jack pretended to smile and laugh at that but he turned his head away and bit his lip in a worried frown. Just then, the wooden wall lifted up and the sound of cheers entered Jack's ears and the sunlight almost blinded him. He then managed to mount his broom and as soon as Oliver took off into the sky, he followed quickly behind, feeling the familiar touch of the wind at his face.

Jack then flew high so he could see the whole pitch. It was oval shaped and he could see three hoops on each side of the pitch which was where he remembered how the teams scored points. He saw tall stands going around the edge of the pitch with some people that he hadn't seen before. In the stand where a Gryffindor would announce the scores and what was happening throughout the game, he saw the main teachers sitting there, including McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore who was sitting in a wooden chair, much similar to the one in the Hall. He also saw Umbridge next to him, wearing a fluffy pink coat and he smiled at the thought of a Bludger hitting her in the face. He then noticed the people sitting in front of Dumbledore. He noticed the familiar calls of an Australian and his eyes gleamed as he recognized Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and North all waving at him. Jack eagerly waved back and they cheered even louder.

Jack then quickly flew around and he saw the familiar colours of the Gryffindor house. All of them were wearing scarfs and waving flags but he saw his friends at the very front, cheering loudly. Star and Ron were flailing a Gryffindor flag in the air and Hermione and Harry were clapping and cheering like crazy. He also saw Hargid holding a pair of binoculars, knowing and hearing from Harry that he was a Gryffindor rooter.

He saw on the other side of the pitch that Slytherins were doing the same thing as the Gryffindor's and he wondered if the Slytherins actually played fair for a change. Probably not. Lee Jordan, who was also a Gryffindor, was doing the commentary for the match.

_"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"_

The whole pitch broke out into cheers and screams of enthusiasm and excitement as the players went into their positions. Jack found himself above his team that were one half of the circle and the Slytherins were the other half of the circle. He also saw Malfoy staring at him as he was the same height as him. "Ready to lose Frost?" Malfoy yelled with a smirk.

"Ha ha, I don't think so!" Jack shouted back. Malfoy was really getting on his nerves! Jack then saw Madam Hooch stepping out onto the field to begin the game.

"Now I want a nice clean game! From all of you!" she called, but mostly glancing at the captain of the Slytherin team. She then bent down to pick up the Quaffle and Jack tightened the grip on his broom. This was it, he thought to himself.

Madam Hooch then threw the Quaffle up in the air and with a few words, scream of excitement broke out.

"_The Quaffle is released and the game BEGINS!"_

* * *

**_WHOOOO_ GAME ON PEEPS! I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY APART FROM THIRTEEN REVIEWS WILL GET YOU MORE CHAPTERS AND CUPCAKES! BYE FOR NOW!**

**~Star**


End file.
